


You Don't Realize

by Shizaya143



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizaya143/pseuds/Shizaya143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaname tries to bend Zero to his will until he begins to develop some unwanted feelings towards the boy. What happens when a new student, that has his eyes on the silver haired beauty, arrives? Will Kaname make up his mind and tell Zero his feelings in time? Or will he lose him forever. BoyXBoy KaZe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**You Don't Realize: Chapter 1**

* * *

 

Humans don't realize how much something means to them until it's gone. Sometimes people take things for granted, and once they notice how much it once meant to them, it's already gone. No longer attainable, yet somehow they can't seem to forget about it.

That statement was almost like a sick realization to Kiryu Zero as he recalled all the misfortunes he had to endure, despite the fact he was no longer a human. Losing his family tragically when he was only a child. Left alone to deal with the challenges of life by himself as well as being forced to grow up faster than most kids. Now he was fighting for the girl he loved against a certain vampire. She was getting pulled away towards the thing he hated the most. What made things worst was that it was the Pureblood prince himself, Kaname Kuran.

A loud noise went off a few seconds later, ultimately pulling the silverette away from his musings. He was brought back to reality at the sound of the bell signaling the end of the day. He sighed as he got up from his seat and filed out of the class with the other students. He was more than happy to leave the boring classroom, much like the rest of the class. He contemplated what he would do with the couple of hours he had before class change and after a few seconds he decided he would go relax in his room.

Walking towards his dorm Zero didn't bother to acknowledge the looks he got as he passed by a few girls. He was never one to care about others paying attention to him, because he knew they only were interested in his outer appearance. They didn't know about what he had gone through, what he was still going, no one understood, well no one except Yuki. He knew for an ex-human he was good looking, he had admired his mothers beauty when he was younger and realized that he had inherited her looks. His father as well was a handsome man, and he recalled when he was younger his mother teasing his father about the various girlfriends he had throughout the years.

Zero almost smiled at the fond memory of the stories his mother used to tell, ones like how his parents had first met. They were both hunters and had known each other their whole lives, due to the Hunter Association. Once they got older, they began to do missions together but never dated until years after, apparently his father had been dating someone else at the time. He remembered his father trying to convince his mother that he knew she was the only one for him from the start. Although Zero was pretty sure his mother didn't fall for it, regardless they ended up together and bore two beautiful children. He only wished that they could have seen him grow up.

Shaking his head Zero pushed the thoughts out of his mind and opened the door to his room. Once inside he settled on down on his bed, bringing his arms above and behind his head so he could rest his head on them. Surprisingly the time went by fast and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

It wouldn't have been a bad thing that he was getting some shut eye - considering his sleeping pattern was all over the place - if it wasn't for the fact that when he had finally awoken he realized he was late. _Great. Just great._

Zero groaned as he got up from the bed and headed to his dresser, slipping on the prefect arm band and checking himself over in the mirror.

 _He looked okay._ Zero thought as he patted down his hair and straighten up his uniform until he thought he looked presentable enough. When he was satisfied with his appearance he made his way towards the moon dorms with a slight scowl on his face.

_Why did he have to guard those stupid vampires from fan girls? It should be the other way around. Of course they were beautiful but they had horrible personalities. Especially Kura-_

Zero immediately stopped his thoughts as he realized that he was starting to think the brunette was handsome. Of course every vampire had outstandingly good looks, but for some reason the thoughts didn't sit well with him. Blushing slightly at the images that were flashing through his mind, he finally arrived at the Moon dorm gates as he realized Yuki was already there pushing the crazy fans back. Walking in front of the crowd he started to do the same.

 _Still, he couldn't forget the thought of him actually thinking of Kuran in that way. Of course he was good looking, but weren't all nobles and Purebloods?_ Feeling his cheeks turn red again he tried to forget the thought.

The Moon dorm gates opened at that moment and the fans screams became louder. He pushed the Day class girls back yelling for them to go back to their dorms, unless they wanted detention. Luckily, it more or less worked as he watched some of them backing off and heading back to the Sun dorms. Now only a few brave souls were left.

He was so caught up in what he was doing he didn't realize a certain Pureblood approaching him. Suddenly he felt a warm breath next to his ear.

"You shouldn't be so mean, prefect-san." the voice said.

Zero jerked his head up at the sudden invasion of space and glanced up to meet stunning maroon eyes. For a few seconds he was mesmerized by them, but he soon realized he was staring and averted his eyes to the side, not making eye contact with the Pureblood.

"D-don't you have classes to attend to Kuran." He stuttered, wondering why he let himself flatter at those teasing words. Kuran was the type of man that didn't care about someone like him, yet now that he had Yuki he seemed to marvel in the way Zero reacted to his words. It was almost like the Pureblood's way of telling the silverette all he needed to do now was to follow the headmasters orders and guard the night class. All he needed to do was to go about his life like he was some puppet, listening to others demands. Go to school. Guard the night class. Sleep. Eat.

"Yes, yes I do Kiryu." Kaname said turning to the side. Zero followed his eyes and noticed who he was looking at, Yuki.

"I just came to greet someone." he continued. Zero noticed how the boy glanced over at the brown haired girl and felt a pang of jealously in that gaze, yet he paused for a moment as he felt uncertain about which one he was jealous of. Realizing what he was thinking about he started to blush again. He turned and headed back to the dorms not wanting to be around the Pureblood anymore. Only turning around to see Kaname smiling lovingly at Yuki while he patted her head.

* * *

Kaname Kuran had everything. He was respected and praised by many, vampires and humans alike. The only person that seemed to not worship at his feet was Zero Kiryu. He was always curious about the boy, only knowing a little about Kiryu's and his past. He wasn't sure what had peaked his interest but he hadn't been this curious in a while. Maybe it was because everything around him seemed to be dull and uninteresting. He loved the way the boy got mad at the words he said, or the way stiffen as Kaname whispered in his ear. He was guarded and liked to cut himself off from the world, rarely opening up for anyone, unless it was Yuki. Kaname wondered why?

It wasn't like he particularly cared about the ex-hunter, but he would be lying if he didn't think that the boy would be a good way to pass the time. He doubted that he would ever see Kiryu again once they graduated Cross Academy and maybe that's why he didn't feel bad that he was using the boy for his own entertainment. He would eventually fall into a level E and his life would end like it started, meaningless and alone.

"Kaname." a voice came from the door way of his room. Takuma was leaning in the wooden frame of the door. "It's time for class change."

"Okay, thank you. I'm coming." he said.

Kaname got up and followed Takuma to the main entrance of the moon dorms. He leaded the way for the nobles and arrived at the gates.

"Back off, go back to you dorms." he heard a voice yell and smirked. He knew that voice belonged to Kiryu.

Once the dorms opened he spotted the silver haired boy. Smirking he headed over to him, noticing that the boy had a faint blush on his face. He paused for a moment, wondering why he was annoyed at the way the ex-hunter looked. Maybe it was the way the boy seemed to be oblivious about the way he looked or the way how some of the girls nearby seemed to blush as he told them to back off. No matter the reason, Kaname did well to hide how annoyed he was at who might have made his toy blush and instead leaned in close to the boy to whisper.

"You shouldn't be so mean, prefect-san." he said in a sly voice.

Suddenly the boy jerked upwards meeting Kaname's brown eyes with his violet ones. Kaname looked at the boy how he was now slightly blushing and staring straight into his eyes. Kaname smirked inwardly. The boy looked innocent from the way he froze as their eyes met.

"D-don't you have classes to attend to Kuran."

"Yes, yes I do Kiryu." Kaname said realizing Zero wasn't making eye contact anymore. He then soon notice Yuki a few feet away talking to a day class girl.

Hmm, I wonder? Kaname thought and continued.

"I just came to greet someone." He finished slightly turning to see Zero's reaction to the statement. The one he got wasn't what he wanted, not in the least. Zero was blushing again while he looked at Yuki. Kaname felt slightly mad at the scene. Wanting to stop that he headed over towards Yuki now determined to see what the boy would do. Smiling and patting her head he greeted Yuki.

"Hello, Yuki."

"Hello, K-Kaname-senpai!" The girl said happily as she saw the Pureblood.

As Yuki kept stuttering Kaname looked up to see the ex-hunter leaving. He wondered if Zero was jealous. And of who? He didn't know why but for some reason he wanted the boy to look at him, and only him. Being able to demand the attention of the boy as he walked into the room and watch the silverette shiver as he whispered something into his ear indicated Zero was somewhat under his control, but he wanted more. And what Kaname Kuran wanted he got, this time wouldn't be any different.


	2. Deal

**You Don't Realize: Chapter 2**

* * *

 

Zero plopped down on his bed, exhausted from the long night of patrolling. He changed into his silk pajamas and settled down again on the cold sheets. Usually he would take this time to look over his day, the boring classes, Kaien being his annoying self, and those energetic fan girls. But recently all he could think about was the weird feelings he had when he thought about the Pureblood prince. At first he brushed them aside, blaming it on how it was only natural to appreciate someones good looks or whatever other excuse he could come up with. He refused to believe that they were his true feelings. Because he knew they were not the ones that he was suppose to have for his worst enemy.

Maybe it was envy? Or jealousy? But he had to admit that their was something about Kaname that was alluring. He had everything Zero had ever wanted.

Slowly drifting off to sleep Zero though about how this had all started, how these feeling had developed about a month ago.

* * *

 

_"Kaname-senpai." the brown haired girl said looking up at the handsome boy in front of her. The words caught Zero's attention and he looked up from where he had been patrolling. He was hoping to have a pleasant night, without any disturbances , but he knew he wasn't going to happen upon seeing the boy arrive._

_"Kuran." Zero snapped walking over to where the two were standing. "What are you doing here? Don't you have classes to attend? " he said, glaring at the older boy as he spoke._

_Kaname watched the angry hunter fume at him, and smirked. Which made Zero become even angrier._

_"It's okay, Zero." Yuki said as she smiled at the Moon Dorm student. "Kaname-senpai can stay for a few more minutes, right?" She said hopefully._

_"Sorry, Yuki, but Kiryuu is right." he paused turning his attention back to Zero. "I was just coming over to talk to him, about personal matters." Kaname saying the last part in a suggestive matter and the silverette wondered what Kaname was playing at._

_What did Kuran want? Zero thought as noticed the slight smirk on the others face._

_"So, if you would follow me." Kaname said gesturing to the Moon dorms behind him. "Shall we talk in my room?"_

_Zero hesitated before deciding the faster he went the faster he would be able to leave, so he followed silently not bothering to look behind at Yuki. He wasn't comfortable seeing the two talk with each other, even if only a few words had been exchanged. He didn't like the two together, or the way Yuki seemed to forget about everyone else except the Pureblood when the boy was talking to her. He was eye catching, sure, all vampires were, and he was charming towards her, but he was demanding and manipulative. He was almost the exact opposite of Zero, and the silverette hated it._

_He was a privileged Pureblood who looked down upon others, especially an ex-human like himself._

_Upon arriving at the Pureblood dorm he sat down directly across from him on one of the plush coaches in his studies._

_"So, what did you want?" Zero said breaking the silence. He wasn't in the mood to play sick mind games with the boy, and hated the fact they were in the others room._

_"Straight to the point as always, aren't we?" Kaname said, a slight smile adoring his beautiful features._

_"Whatever." Zero scoffed, turning his head to the side._

_"The reason why I wanted to talk to you, was about your blood lust?" that got Zero's attention as his head turned back in surprise, looking right at the Pureblood._

_"What does that have to do with you?" he said angrily._

_"I was getting to that, before you interrupted..." he paused to regain what he was about to say. "I was actually wondering if the blood tablets are working."_

_Zero took a moment to think over what he should say. Truthfully they weren't doing anything for him and the taste was always so horrible. But he didn't want to give Kaname the sense of superiority because of his bloodlust. He would not lose to him. He had never adapted well to the tablets, even from the first time he tried them. Maybe it was because he knew the blood he needed was a Pureblood's. No. Not just any Pureblood's, but Shizuka's._

_Unfortunately that was no longer possible. Shizuka was dead. Along with the only blood that had any hope of preventing him from falling into a Level E. Eventually, but inevitably he would be over come by blood lust and fall into a state of no return._

_So, why did it matter if his blood lust was growing? What could Kuran do? And more importantly, why would he want to?_

_"There working just fine." he said lowering his head slight not wanting to look at the older boy._

_"Really?" Kaname asked questionably while he leaned forward pulling Zero's lowered head up to meet his. His elegant fingers under the silverette's chin, while their faces only inches apart._

_Too close. Zero thought._

_"Are you sure you won't give in and hurt the one's around you?"_

_Zero quickly swatted the Pureblood's hand away at the question, anger growing in his eyes. Kuran didn't care about his well being. He was concerned about Yuki's._

_"I know what you're implying, Kuran." he practically spat the words out. "I would never hurt Yuki."_

_"Hmm? Well I can't take your word for it, since you have endangered her before." Kaname said, not breaking eye contact. Upon hearing those words Zero felt guilty. He usually tried to stay away for everyone whenever he couldn't bare the lust anymore, but now that Yuki knew he was a vampire she would always run to him offering her blood like it was nothing. He was torn in what to do in those situations, not wanting to hurt her._

_"What can I do if the tablets aren't working?" he said finally admitting the embarrassing truth._

_"I was thinking recently about a deal we could work out, that would deal with your blood lust and keep Yuki safe." Kaname said casually, "This will only work if you agree to some conditions." he added._

_Zero finally interested for once in what the Pureblood was saying, slowly he calmed down and gave his attention to Kaname. "What conditions?"_

_"Glad you asked. There will be some things I need you to agree to." Kaname said in a more serious voice "In exchange for Yuki's safety I will offer you my blood."_

_Zero, at first, wasn't sure if he heard Kuran right. Drinking his blood? In all honesty he had always wondered what a Pureblood's blood would taste like. Probably sinfully, wonderfully, sweet. He could almost taste the warm blood making its way down his dry throat and-_

_Zero stopped himself from his thoughts. Blushing yet scowling a little bit at the realization of actually drinking Kuran's blood._

_"So?" Kaname asked snapping Zero out of his thoughts. "Do you agree?"_

_"What are these conditions." Zero demanded, getting over his earlier thoughts._

_"In order for this deal to work, I need you to agree to not tell anyone about this exchange. I don't want more conflict with both you and the night class." Kaname stated._

_Zero was sure Kaname wasn't telling the truth in why he didn't want everyone to know but he didn't mind. The hunter certainly didn't want people finding out that he depended on the Pureblood for blood._

_"Okay, but I'm only doing this for Yuki."_

_"Alright, now shall we start?" Kaname suggested._

_"Wait..." He begun, processing the words._

_"Right now?" Zero asked a little surprised that the Pureblood was so straightforward, although he made sure his face didn't show his obivous surprise._

_"Okay, so how do we do this?" Zero asked not wanting to show how embarrassed he was. This definitely wasn't something that sat well wil him._

_"Come over here." Kaname motioned him over. Zero got up and made his way to the older boy who was sitting down on a plush armchair._

_"Sit." the Pureblood said._

_Zero slowly sat down, noting he was almost on top of Kaname. Although he didn't care at this point as he was aware how close he was to the others neck. Facing him, Zero straddled Kuran's hips. The Pureblood smirked at this position, never expecting he would see the hunter this way. He turned his head slightly to the side to give the boy better access to his neck. Zero eyes instantly turned red upon seeing this. He leaned closer, drew his fangs out, and bit dow-_

* * *

Zero was awoken by a loud banging on his bedroom door.

"Zero, wake up, were going to be late for school again." He heard Yuki's voice from the other side of the door. Groaning he sat up in his bed, turning to check the clock near his bedside. Rubbing his eyes for a few seconds, he let the numbers come into focus and realized there were ten minutes before class started. He quickly pulled the sheets off his body and told Yuki she could leave without him, he didn't want the girl to be late because of him. As fast as he could manage he changed into his uniform, brushed his teeth and headed out; not bothering to brush is hair or fix his uniform.

He exited his dorm making sure he locked the door, not wanting anyone to enter his room while he was gone, and headed to class. Slowly he walked to through campus taking in the morning air. Thinking back about the dream he had last night his face started to heat up again. He wasn't sure why he agreed to Kuran's offer and still couldn't wrap his head around why the older boy would go so far as to keep Yuki safe, but he realized that during that meeting he had started developing feelings for the other.

His feelings had been growing more and more in the past month and last night proved that it was getting worse.

 _He was now dreaming about the Pureblood._  He thought as he felt his cheeks begin to heat up again.

 _Why am I blushing so much, Fuck_. he mentally chided himself.

At that moment Zero bumped into something, causing him to fall back onto the cement ground.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" A voice said. Rubbing his head Zero looked up and was met with a very handsome boy. The boy had light brown hair that flowed down to his ears. He was also wearing black slacks and a button up blue dress shirt that complimented his stunning blue eyes. The boy held his hand out helping Zero back to his feet.

"No, it okay. I wasn't really watching where I was going."

"Don't worry about it. Actually since your here, I was wondering if you could help me find the chairman's office. I'm Aster Shouta, I just transferred here." The boy said smiling.


	3. Arrival

**You Don't Realize: Chapter 3**

* * *

 

Zero stood still for a few seconds before snapping out of his daze. He quickly realized the boy was waiting for him to give him his name and directions.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Zero Kiryu one of the school's prefect." he responded finally acting normal.

"As for the Chairman's office, I'll show you the way." he said as he started to turn around and head towards the Chairman's quarters. It wasn't a far walk and the two walked in silence for most of it. As they finally arrived Zero knocked on the door and watched as the cheerful Chairman answer it.

"Hello there, Zero-rin what a surprise." he said as he smiled brightly "What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you? Did you miss your daddy's face?"

Zero rolled his eyes at the Chairman's comments.

"First off I'm not your son, and secondly there's someone here that wanted to see you." he said stepping aside finally revealing the boy behind him.

"Oh, Shouta-kun glad you could make it." the Chairman said upon seeing the brunette.

"I'm glad you're doing well Chairman Cross." the boy said as he entered the office and bowed slightly.

"Well if that's all, I'll be off." Zero said ready to turn and leave, but before he could he heard the Chairman's voice and stopped.

"Actually, Zero would you mind doing a favor for me?" Cross asked the young hunter.

The boy turned slightly again facing him "And what might it be?"

"Well as you may or may not know. Aster here is going to transfer to Cross Academy." the Chairman informed him. "I was supposed to have a meeting with him but I realized I also have a meeting with Kaname-kun this morning."

At the mention of the Pureblood's name Zero felt a shiver run through his body and hated how his body responded from the mere mention of his name. He had almost forgotten about the bloodsucker before Cross said his name. Pushing the though aside he finally asked "So what do you want me to do?"

"Since Shouta-kun is new to the school he doesn't know where the classes or dorms are, so could you give him a tour of campus?" the Chairman asked hopefully. Zero was about to tell Cross that he would be missing class but then realized he probably wouldn't be paying attention anyway if he went. He looked over to where the new student was standing and decided he could handle giving the boy a quick tour, he didn't seem that bad.

"Okay." he finally responded.

"Thank you so much." he said happily as Aster and Zero began to exit the office.

Before Zero left he felt a tug on his blazer and turned to see the Chairman whisper quietly to him. "Show him the whole campus, but try to stay away from the Moon dorms. Just show him until the gates of them."

Zero nodded and walked into the hall to meet Aster again.

"Okay, so here we go." Zero said "It shouldn't take too long, half an hour or so, should give the Chairman enough time to finish up with his meeting."

Aster nodded and the two started the tour.

* * *

 

Kaname finished filing some documents in his office and finally stood from his desk with them in hand. He was supposed to be meeting the Chairman soon, and he was hoping to get the meeting done as soon as possible, because all he wanted to do was have some rest. The past few days had been tiring for the Pureblood, and it had really taken a toll on him.

He started to make his way from his chambers to the Chairman's. Most of the vampires were already asleep and day class students in class so he wouldn't have to worry about anyone bothering him. Soon his mind started to wonder as he walked. He thought back to yesterday, about Zero and how he was blushing. The thought made him smile; he loved how the ex-human tried so hard not to show his true feelings.

But he also remembered the way the hunter looked at Yuki, the way he saw longing in the boys eyes as he looked at the younger prefect.

Over the past month he had become fond of the boy, it may have been because he was giving the hunter his blood, which resulted in them making an incomplete blood bond. He was aware of the fact that the bond had taken a toll on his body and knew that his patience's were running thin. When Zero was drinking his blood eagerly, he was tempted to lean over and sink his fangs into the pale neck in front of him. Luckily the meetings weren't often, which kept his blood lust to a minimum and most of the night class students hadn't noticed so far, but he knew that eventually they would ask questions if this continued.

Zero had been careful to not let any of the blood he took drip, which was good. He wasn't sure how he could explain it to the night class if it had, surely they would smell the blood immediately and rush to his side; where they would find a blood lusted hunter drinking from their beloved leader.

Finally as he turned the corner, he stopped in his tracks. Not too far from where he stood was the silver-haired hunter, but that wasn't what made him stop. Standing next him was another boy that stood facing away from Kaname, so he couldn't see his face clearly. He could however see the hunter smile, and then something happened that really surprised him. He heard the laugh that came from the usual indifferent ex-human. It didn't take long for the Pureblood to notice the difference between the boy's laugh, it wasn't the cold humorless one Kaname heard every so often, but a real, carefree laugh.

He hadn't seen this side of the boy that often. Only glimpses once in a while when Zero talked to Yuki or Chairman Cross, but never to someone else, much less someone he wasn't familiar with. Kaname wasn't sure if the silverette was acquainted with the boy he was talking to, but it still bothered him that the ex-hunter was willingly dropping his guard in front of anyone. Regardless if he knew them.

He was about to walk over there and stop the whole thing, or at least get some insight on just who this mystery person was, but he quickly stopped himself as Kaname remembered the meeting with Cross. Kaname never liked when people were late, and the least he could do was show up on time for the meeting. He absentmindedly reminded himself that Zero was someone he took interest in because he was bored. He shouldn't involve himself with the boy more than was appropriate to sate his general disinterest of everything else.

He turned and again headed to the Chairman's office. Still remembering the scene in the back of his mind as he knocked on the door.

"Ah, Kaname-kun glad you could make it." he heard Cross said as he stepped into his office. He strode over and sat down on one of the seats in front of Cross's desk as the man took a seat as well.

"Nice to see you again, Chairman." he responded politely as he opened the files he had brought. They discussed minor problems, such as the shipment of blood tablets and other matters concerning the night class. It was like any other meeting they had, nothing more nor nothing less.

As the meeting pulled to a closing Kaname finally said, "The main reason I wanted to talk to you today is about some information I had acquired a few days ago." He handed the last of the files to Cross.

"It's in regard to Yuki and her lineage."

The simple sentence caught Cross's attention immediately as he put down the papers he was reading, focusing his sights onto the vampire in front of him. He knew about Yuki and her true bloodline, but from the time Kaname brought her to Cross academy he had never spoken about it to him.

"Ah, yes. So what information have you obtained?" the Chairman questioned.

"The topic of me marrying someone has been brought up and for that I would be expected to be married to a Pureblood. The only Pureblood that has been suggested so far is Sara, however I'm not too fond of her nor interested in mixing the Kuran bloodline with another Pureblood family." Kaname said.

"But there is someone else who I have considered and that would be Yuki. Considering here rightful bloodline is a Pureblood." He finished. Even though this was strictly business he couldn't help but think about Kiryu Zero. If he married Yuki the boy would be left alone and by himself.

He wouldn't have his best friend and love interest anymore, nor would he have the blood that continued to keep him alive. Because Kaname was not planning to stay at Cross Academy and he didn't expect the Council would allow him either. Once they were married Kaname would finally have to step up and take over some of the responsibilities his parents had been entrusted with when they had been alive.

"So will you be changing her into a Pureblood vampire once more?" the Chairman asked as his face was now serious.

"I have considered it, but not now. I still have a few matters to resolve before I make my decision." he informed Cross as he rose from his seat. "Thank you for your time."

Cross stood up as well and held his hand out.

"Glad you could come." he said as Kaname shook his hand. He also added, "Remember Kaname, do what is right for you not the council, or your bloodline."

Kaname merely nodded as he put the files into the folder again. As he did, he heard the office door open and turned his attention towards the intruder. He was greeted with a smiling brunette; he wore a blue dress shirt that matched his eyes and black slacks. Kaname soon recognized him though, it was really hard actually, he was the boy that had been talking to Zero earlier.

Pausing for a moment he took in the others features. The boy looked almost familiar...

And then it hit him.

"Ah, Shouta-kun welcome again!" The Chairman greeted. "We were just finishing up." he said he gestured to Kaname and introduced him.

"This is Kaname Kuran, he is the president of the Moon dorms."

"And this is Aster Shouta, a new student." he said again gesturing to the other boy.

"Oh, Kaname, long time no see." the boy said as his smile turned into a smirk. Kaname's eyes narrowed dangerously. He turned his attention back to Cross and asked the question that had been on his mind.

"May I ask why he's here?"

The Chairman stood confused for a moment before Shouta informed him on how they knew each other. "Well, I wanted to keep my identity a secret, but since you're the Chairman I guess it couldn't hurt." the brunette said as a playful smirk graced his face.

"Kaname and I have known each other a long time and I decided it was due time to pay him a visit. My real name is Kazehaya Ito and I'm the Pureblood heir to the Ito bloodline."


	4. Roommates?

The Pureblood glared back at the smirking boy before he looked back at the Chairman. The man's face was doing well with processing the information, his expression neutral, yet both Pureblooded vampire's could see the shock beneath those eyes. He was a trained hunter, but nothing could get past a vampire as strong as them.

"There's no need to be worried, Cross-san." Ito reassured the man, smirking as he looked at the two in the room. Kaname knew the brunette was here for a reason, and although he wasn't scared of the boy he still found him a nuisance. As children they had never gotten along and Kaname highly doubted that the boy visiting him now suggested that he wanted to be friends. He wanted something.

"I simply came here to see what my old friend Kaname was up to." He said playfully, and Kaname wondered if that was a viable reason to fake his identity and come to Cross Academy. Why didn't he simply contact the Kuran heir himself? Cross's guard was definitely up now, and the Chairman wondered what he would do now. Really the vampire hadn't done anything wrong per say, but the situation didn't seem natural. This boy seemed to be playing some sort of game. He was young, yet the long haired blonde didn't put it past him that the boy could do some serious damage. A pureblood was never to be underestimated.

"Well, I don't have a problem with you catching up with Kaname-kun." He said with a smile as he sat down in the large seat behind his desk. "But, since you are Pureblood I cannot just simply admit you into theke Sun dorms. It would be too dangerous to the human occupants. Not that I'm saying you would attack a student."

Kazehaya smiled and nodded. He was sure that the blonde was on edge with the situation he was in. He seemed to be conflicted about what he was going to do with him. He assumed the Chairman believed another Pureblood attending Cross Academy would be both beneficial to the the institution and dangerous. The whole reason for the man founding this Academy was to unite the two worlds, yet he was scared that having such high level vampire would bring problems. Kazehaya could tell by just looking to see what the man was internally fighting with his thoughts.

"Are you suggesting that I move into the Moon dorms?" He asked. He really wasn't interested in meeting Kaname's underlings. He had come to play with his childhood friend, not the man's cult of vampires. He knew they would probably treat him like every other noble vampire did. They would be polite and make sure he was in anyway inconvenienced, like they were some sort of servant.

"Yes." He said before he frowned again. The light brown haired boy didn't miss the way Kaname's lips formed a thin line as the Chairman began to shuffle through some papers. From the looks of things both of himself and Kaname didn't want him in the Moon dorms.

"The problem is that we don't seem to have any rooms available." He said. The young heir raised an eyebrow at that, wondering just how many vampires lived there but then his thoughts flashed back to the silver haired boy that had given him the tour earlier and he asked the question he had been thinking.

"Does everyone have a roommate?" He asked, continuing as he noticed Kaname looking at him, probably wondering where he was going with the question. "Like that little level D that gave me the tour earlier."

At the suggestion both heads turned immediately to look at him. The Pureblood wondered if the two hadn't been expecting such a suggestion, considering the boy being a level D, but that wasn't what he got. Kaname's expression was unreadable, but the Chairman narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot. He's your adopted son." He said as he noted that the man seemed ready to turn down his request. "He seems like a nice boy, I was just suggesting since I don't think much nobles would willingly want to room with a lower level vampire. Especially one that comes from the infamous Kiryu clan."

"He doesn't live in the Moon Dorms." Kaname suddenly said. Kazehaya paused as he looked over at the boy. Kaname seemed to be against the topic for some reason and the boy inwardly smirked as he pushed the suggestion further.

"Where does he live?"

"The Sun dorms." The Chairman said, before he sighed. "But you are right, he doesn't have a roommate."

The man seemed to have given some thought into his next sentence, yet it caught both of the boys off guard. "If he agrees, you will be able to temporarily stay with him."

At that moment Kaname was about to protest, however he stopped himself. His words wouldn't do any good. Cross saw Ito as someone to bring more unity between the two worlds, and he knew that the man wasn't about to turn the Pureblood away. As for suggesting the Pureblood to stay in the Moon dorms he knew the only way that would play out would be if he offer the boy to share his room. However, they both knew the brunette wasn't about to let the Ito heir to easily live in his personal space. There were documents and files that no one but Kaname needed to see and he wasn't about to be careless enough to let the boy get that close to them.

Despite this, it still didn't sit well with him to know that the boy might be sleeping in the same room as the silver haired ex-hunter. He knew the boy probably wouldn't agree to the roommate situation in the first place, but he still didn't like that the Pureblooded vampire had the option in the first place.

"I will call him down." Cross said before he turned towards Kaname. "You don't have to stay, Kaname-kun. I know you must be tired."

The Chairman's words confused Kaname as he knew the man was aware of his interest with Kiryu. Was he purposely tell Kaname that if he wished to marry Yuki, he shouldn't be involved with his son whatsoever? He had never told the man that he was interested in the silverette in that way, but he assumed Kaien had drawn his own conclusions. Whether or not they were valid assumptions.

"It's alright, Cross-san." He said with a small smile. "I should stay in case Kiryu-kun doesn't accept. I wouldn't want my old friend to be without a place to stay."

The room was silent for a few moments before the man behind the desk nodded before they watched him pick up a phone to call the ex-hunter down.

* * *

 

Zero could feel his eyes slowly closing as he supported his head with one of his hands. The morning was going slowly and he wanted nothing more than to get some shut eye. The only interesting thing that had happened today was when he had given a tour to the new boy. Surprisingly they had gotten off on the right foot, easily being able to talk to each other. Maybe it was because the brunette wasn't aware of his past, or his present. He wasn't involved in his world. He was an outsider blind to the experiences he had gone through.

He found it refreshing.

He had been thinking a lot about what he would once he was done with the Academy and sometime the silverette dreamed that he could move somewhere where no one knew anything about vampire or hunters. Where things were normal, painfully normal. That's all he wished for. If he had been given the chance to choose what life he wanted when he grew up as a child he would've said he wanted to be a hunter. But now, he wanted nothing more than to be normal, to be human.

"Kiryu Zero, please report to the Chairman's office." The voice echoed through the room and Zero noted it was his adoptive father's. "Please report to the Chairman's office."

All eyes were on him and he looked down at the teacher, waiting for the man to give him the signal that it was alright to leave. With a tilt of his head to the door the boy nodded and got up from his seat. He gathered his things and headed down the stairs and out into the hallway. He wasn't sure what the man wanted now but he absently wondered if he was aware that Kaien was beginning to interrupt his education. The man always yelled at him to do his homework yet here he was pulling him out of class and forcing him to go late to class.

It was a weak argument but he knew that it would at least shut Kaien up once. As he approached the door to the office, Zero didn't bother to knock; instead he walked in and voiced his annoyance.

"What do you want now?" He asked before he froze. He hadn't expected that there would be people in the room, much less Kaname. It was silent for a few seconds before he swept his eyes over the other boy in the room, Aster Shouta. "What is this?"

"I'm sorry to call you down so suddenly, Zero." Kaien said, his voice serious and the boy raised an eyebrow at this. "I need to ask you a question."

"And that is?" He inquired. Still not understanding why the other two were in the room.

"First, I know you gave a tour to Shouta-kun earlier." He said as he gestured to the boy. "However at the time it hadn't come to my attention that he wasn't exactly who I believed him to be."

Zero raised a questioning eyebrow at the cryptic words. He slightly noted the way bloody rose brushed against the breast pocket of his uniform.

"What he's trying to say, Kiryu..." Kaname began and Zero didn't bother to glance at the man. He was tired of the way the man seemed to be involved with everything that happened in his life. Instead he glanced over at Shouta, wondering who exactly the boy was.

"Is that Aster Shouta is not his real name." He begun. "It's Ito."

Zero moved his hand towards the gun before Kaname finished. Pulling it out he pointed the gun directly at the boy and scowled. However the boy was quicker and he grabbed the ex-hunters hand, effectively stopping the Zero's attempts of pulling the trigger. Pulling the boy forward he twist the hand behind the young hunter's back and pushed him down against the large wooden desk in front of them.

Leaning down the boy whispered. "Ito Kazehaya, nice you meet you."

Zero struggled for a few second before he felt the Pureblood loosen his grip altogether, putting both of his hands up in the air in a defensive manner. The other two in the room didn't say anything, but he could tell they had been ready to attack. He looked down at the boy that was now getting up from his position on the desk and brushing his uniform off.

The silverette placed his gun back into the pocket it had been previously held in and glanced at the boy. "What is a Pureblood doing here?"

It was common knowledge across the hunter world to know the Pureblood families, and Zero wasn't one to forget each and every one of them. He wasn't personally familiar with the Ito heir, but he had know the boy was around his age. When he was younger he would every so often here his parents talking about Pureblooded children. It was to be expected since those children would be the future of the vampire society. They would lead the nobles and could quite possibly be the ones that attacked the Hunter Association.

"He will be attending classes here." Kaien said before he looked at Zero, "Day classes."

Another slam came, this time from Zero slapping his hand down onto the desk. "Why?"

"Because I want to get myself acquainted with humans, Zero-kun." He said nicely. Zero glared over his shoulder at the use of his first name. A scum such as a Pureblood should not be so familiar with him.

Despite the glare the boy didn't correct Ito.

"And why did you call me here? You couldn't possibly think that I would be okay with this."

"You seemed to be fine earlier." Ito said from behind him and he froze. The vampire was right. He had been okay with talking and showing the boy around. He slightly cursed himself that he hadn't noticed the boy was a vampire earlier. Although from the look of things Kaien didn't seem to have been aware at first either.

"I wasn't aware you were one of them." He said coldly, looking at Kaname as he spat the words.

"I'm nothing like the vampires you have met till now." He said, like he was trying to convince Zero he was somehow better than these lowlifes. They fed on humans, they sucked their blood, they killed people. How was he any better?

"I don't care what you have to say. It doesn't concern me." He said dismissively.

"Actually..." He heard the Chairman begin and Zero narrowed his eyes wondering where the man was going with this. "This is partly why I called you down here."

"I want you to be Ito-kun's roommate."

Zero was speechless for a few moments, wondering if he had heard the man correctly. However as he looked around the room he noted this wasn't some sort of sick joke. Before he could begin to question why he had to be the boy's roommate Kaname answered it for him.

"There are no rooms available in the Moon dorms." He informed him.

Zero merely nodded in understanding before he turned back to Cross, ready to decline the offer. "I'm assuming you don't plan on agreeing with this arrangement?"

The question made the ex-hunter glare at the Pureblood. Why did the boy assume he knew what he was going to say. Of course it was easy to see that the boy would never agree to such a suggestion, but for some reason it bothered Zero that Kuran thought he had to voice his conclusion.

Maybe that's why his next words didn't make sense to anyone but himself. He needed to prove something.

"What makes you think I would decline?"

A look of confusion crossed Kaname's face for a split second before he glared at the silverette. "What do you mean by that, Kiryu?" He asked, yet it sounded more like a demand. A demand Zero was happy to answer.

"I'm saying, that as along as he doesn't pull anything I'll agree."


	5. Past Intentions

The room was silent for a few seconds before Zero felt an arm hook around his shoulders. Looking up he was met with stunning blue eyes, smiling back at him in an almost grateful manner.

"Well, I guess it's decided." Kazehaya said as he looked at the chairman, his smile growing wider as he spoke. "Zero-kun has accepted the offer. I'll be his new roommate for the time being."

Zero didn't say anything at first, still wondering why he was letting the boy wrap his arms around him, but as he glanced over to where the other Pureblood stood he became more determined to go through with the deal. Kuran seemed to be uninterested about the arrangement, so much so that he didn't bother to look at the pair and instead addressed Cross.

"If that has been decided, then I no longer have any business with you two." Kaname said as he gave a dismissive nod to Cross and left without so much as another word.

"Wait, Kaname-kun." Cross said as the brunette opened the door.

"Zero, are you serious about this?" He asked again, and this time the silverette hesitated for a moment, taking the time to look over at the boy standing at the door. Their eyes met and Zero could tell what the other was thinking at that moment. His eyes pierced into the ex-hunters and Zero got the message.

It was almost as if Kuran was telling him, daring him, to go through with it. It was like he was silently saying to Zero he didn't have the nerve to agree with this arrangement, like he knew that the boy would back out in the end. And yet as they looked at each other, the silverette could tell the Pureblood was hiding something beneath those eyes of his.

"Yes." He said, pulling his gaze away from Kaname and towards the Ito heir. "I know you wouldn't suggest something like this to me if you didn't think I couldn't handle it."

The boy in front of him chuckled at the seriousness in Zero's voice and playfully responded. "No need to treat me like some sort of assignment, Zero-kun."

Zero was silent once again as he glared at the Pureblood. There was something about the carefree attitude that put him on edge, but despite this Zero went along with the boy. He suppressed a shiver as he felt Kazehaya's arm around his shoulder tighten and the door slamming shut. Kaname was gone.

"Why don't you show me your room now?" The boy suggested and the ex-hunter begun to feel a bit uncomfortable as he realized just how close they were. Before he could protest Cross had me already nodded in approval.

He probably believed it would be best if Zero showed the vampire the dorm before the end of the day. It would be troublesome once students were out and about along the school grounds.

"I don't mind Zero showing you his room." He paused for a moment, taking sometime to think about what he would say next, before opting against it and dismissing the matter altogether. "I'll talk to you two afterwards."

The walk to the Sun dorms were short, and Zero wondered if he could get away with ignoring the brunette completely, but as Ito began to speak he was forced to answer.

"So tell me," The Pureblood began. "What's your relationship with Kaname?"

It took everything in Zero not tense up at the question. He glanced over his shoulder to where the boy was casually walking, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slouched forward; something he had never seen a high level vampire do. Zero realized that despite the lazy demeanor, somehow he still looked incredibly powerful.

Maybe it was the way his clothes fit him, the way it showed off his lean muscles underneath his shirt, or the way his perfect looks made him look like any other noble vampire, inhumanly sexy. Either way, Ito carried a presence he had only ever seen in Kaname. Dangerous yet handsome.

"Kuran and I are merely students that attend the academy." He said, knowing the answer wasn't very helpful.

"Kuran?" The boy questioned, letting the name roll around in his mind for a few seconds before he chuckled a bit. "I'm assuming you don't like him very much if you refer to him as Kuran."

The assumption wouldn't have been that off if it was asked a month prior, but now...

Although his opinion about Kaname was none of Ito's business and so the silverette didn't bother to answer.

"You know, Kaname and I used to be close friends..." He continued. This time Zero stopped and turned around this time. Wondering why the boy seemed to say the words with a somber expression.

"Used to?" He questioned.

For some reason he was interested in what Ito had to say. Maybe it was because he knew nothing about the Pureblood's past. He didn't know where the boy grew up, what he did before he arrived at Cross Academy, or what his family was like. He wanted to know more. More about the man he once hated. Zero mentally chided himself as he realized that he was thinking irrationally and as he racked his mind to figure out why his opinion on Kuran had suddenly changed he only came up with one thing. His blood.

He was craving Kaname because he wanted that sweet blood. He wanted a connection with the boy because he believed it would get him closer to what he truly desired. The thing he lusted after was that red liquid pulsing through Kuran's veins. It was simply that, nothing more nothing less.

He ignored the feeling in his chest that told him otherwise.

"He and I had a bit of a falling out before he came to Cross Academy..." The boy in front of him said with sad eyes. Raising his gaze he continued. "Why don't we go to your dorm and I'll tell you about it?"

For some reason the suggestion didn't sit well with Zero, but despite himself the silverette nodded and turned to once again to lead the way to his room.

Elsewhere Kaname pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on as he heard and felt the two vampires leave. From what he had heard the two were intending to spend some time in Zero's dorm room and the situation only caused him to frown.

Kazehaya was playing with Zero.

The conversation had been brief, but Kaname got what he needed from the exchange. The falling out the Ito heir had been talking about was during their childhood days. They had never been friends, far from it actually, but their parents had urged them to socialize with one another at high society parties. For some reason Kazehaya seemed to have some sort of grudge against him from the first time they had been introduced to one another and at one particular party it had turned into an all out hatred as Kaname mistakenly did something that was unforgivable in Ito's eyes.

It was childish at the time, but it had been the last straw for Kazehaya. Kaname scowled as he recalled the memory.

* * *

  _Kaname smiled as his parents introduced him to another high class vampire, this time it was an old man, his hair was graying and his hairline was residing. Internally he could care less about meeting this man, but nevertheless he laughed as the old man told him a tasteless joke. These people only cared to talk to a child as young as himself because he was a Pureblood._

_Status was everything for them. All vampires learned that at a young age. Kaname knew that._

_Once he had finished his short, yet uninteresting conversation with the elder vampire he set out to find someone he actually knew and cared to spend time with. As he contemplated the possibility of finding Takuma in the group of vampires that filled the ballroom he heard a soft voice speak from behind him._

_"Kaname-sama." Turning the Pureblood was met with a small girl that was blushing from ear to ear. He had seen her before at other social events, but they had never been formally introduced. From the look of things she was nervous, considering the way she shifted almost uncomfortably as her hands gripped her pretty pink dress._

_"Hello." He said with a smile._

_"I was wondering..." She begun before her voice trailed off. It was silent for few seconds before she tried again. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk or something?"_

_He paused for a moment, wondering if agreeing to her offer would be the smart thing to do. Really he wouldn't miss out on much if he left... Staying would mean that he would be subjected to more useless conversation and unwanted interactions with adults that only cared about his title._

_"Let's go, shall we?" He asked before he watched the girl nod her head in response._

_The pair swiftly yet quietly exited the large room and headed outside. The exit lead them out to the large garden, filled with various beautiful flowers and plants. Kaname noticed the girl was looking at the beauty of the flowers and he took the time to look her over. He knew what her intentions were and although he was not the least bit attracted he wanted some entertainment for the time being._

_Nothing of a sexual nature. But maybe he could question her on why she was so intent on asking him out if she was so shy?_

_"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" He asked, looking over at her with a tilt of his head._

_Kaname watched as she turned towards him, eyes wide, before she begun to blush profusely. Typical._

_"Y-yes. I-It is." She managed before they spotted a bench along the pathway. Stopping, the Kuran heir gestured to the seat and she quickly obliged. Once the young vampire had seated herself Kaname took the liberty to sit next to her, a little closer than what was considered appropriate for strangers. He watched as she blushed once again, this time looking up to meet his dark brown eyes._

_"I didn't think Kaname-sama would agree to such a thing." She said, the hands in her lap gripping her dress tightly. Looking at the action Kaname smirked as she looked down at her hands._

_"Such a thing?" He asked, placing a hand onto her trembling ones._

_"I mean... Spending time with me." She clarified._

_"Why wouldn't I want to?" Squeezing her hand for reassurance before he continued. "But why would you want to spend time with me?"_

_Her head immediately shot up, their faces inches apart now. "Because you're amazing, Kaname-sama. You're kind, caring, and understanding!"_

_All things she had determined from the short time they've been talking. It really didn't surprise him that she assumed he had these qualities because of the way Kaname had been acting, but really his 'kindness' had been fake. She wanted to believe he cared for her in some way so she ignored the small details._

_He knew nothing about her. His opinion on her was limited only to what she looked like. The girl hadn't even told him her name._

_He looked at her for a few seconds before she suddenly leaned forward, brushing her lips against his..._

_Kaname wasn't fazed with her boldness, instead he decided to lean in as well. The kiss was short, soft and innocent. He could tell it was her first. Moments later he pulled back, looking down at the girl. Her eyes were wide, lips slightly swollen, and a light blush was on her cheeks._

_He couldn't care less about the girls reaction to the kiss. However, as he waited for the girl to say something the Pureblood noticed her hair fall over her shoulder, exposing her creamy neck. The sight of the pale skin caused Kaname to remember the last time he had fresh blood from someone other than his family. His parents had been sharing their blood to him since he was a child, but every once in awhile he had the urge to bite into something else._

_He traced his fingers along her neck before leaning in once again, trailing soft kisses across her neck, down to her pulse. He could hear her heart beat quicken as the seconds passed by and he took the opportunity to whisper to her._

_"May I?"_

_"Yes." She said eagerly, her voice almost unheard._

_He didn't hesitate to sink his fangs into the soft flesh of her neck as he heard answer. Immediately he could taste the sweet blood fill his mouth, but as he continued to drink he begun to taste the difference between a nobles blood and a Purebloods. It wasn't as sweet nor was did it replenish him the way his parents blood did._

_After a minute of sucking on her neck he pulled back, making sure he didn't spill a drop. There were vampire nearby after all. Seconds later Kaname saw her neck heal itself, leaving no evidence behind. He watched as the girl looked at him now with a dazed expression. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened, but as he recalled his former encounters with other girls he was cut off by a nearby aura._

_Turning he spotted a familiar pureblood, his face twisted in anger and a dark aura carelessly spilling out._

_"Kaname."_

* * *

 "The reason Kaname and I don't get along is because he..." Ito begun as he settled down on the small bed in the large room. Zero had taken off his uniform jacket and draped it over the chair by his desk. He was strangely interested in what Ito had to say.

There was no doubt they had gotten along when he had given the boy the tour around school. They spoke about simple things and surprisingly the Pureblood had made him laugh. Usually doing such a thing was out of character for Zero, and he was well aware of that, but for some reason Ito had been easy to talk to.

Although he was that naive to suddenly trust Ito so quickly.

"He ended up seducing the girl I was in love with." The words caused Zero to widen his eyes, clear shock in his reaction. _Kuran did what?_

Maybe because he had never believed that Kuran would possibly do what he had done to Zero to someone else, or maybe it was because had never thought that Kaname had been interested in anyone but Yuki; either way he was shocked...

"It was a girl that my parents had introduced me to when were only a few years old. She was shy, but beautiful. Her name was Hina, she was part of a high level noble family." He said, and the ex-hunter could see the fondness in his eyes.

"I didn't get to see Kaname often, but he was always the center of attention among the younger vampires. He was a Pureblood of the well respected Kuran family after all." He explained.

"Throughout the years he and I didn't seem to get along well, maybe it was because I slightly envied him..." He admitted.

"However as we begun to grow up and mature it was becoming more obvious that the younger generation was beginning to have urges." He begun. "Sexual urges on top of urges for blood. You should know that the urges of a vampire are much more intense than a human. It never goes away unless they are sated."

He paused before continuing.

"Maybe that's why Kaname began to take advantage of his overwhelming amount of admirers."

"You mean..." Zero began to ask before he cut off by a nod.

"He would take one of them away from some of the parties we had. Take them out to a place where no one else was and begin to seduced them. Enough that they would willingly let him take their blood. " He spat the words out. "He was smart too. Only taking the girls that were loyal followers and keeping the amount to a minimum. Even if one of these girl decided to tell someone they probably wouldn't believe them. After all, Kaname was considered to be one of the most honest Pureblood heirs out there."

"I couldn't have cared less about his interactions with these girls, until..."

"Until he chose to take advantage of Hina." He said, bitterness in his voice. "It was like any other party and luckily she had been there by my side to keep me company. I had gone to get us something to drink when she suddenly disappeared. I had begun to look for her when my parents had stopped me to introduce me to some nobles. I hadn't really been worried about her well being at the time, so I took my time with talking to them."

"I should have just looked for her sooner." He whisper angrily to himself. Before he continued. "After the conversation I looked around the hall for her, but with no luck. It didn't take long for me to head outside, out into the flower garden in the back. I knew she loved flowers so I followed the path until I spotted a pair on a nearby bench. I had initially thought it was a couple, but as I looked closer I noted it was her... her and Kaname."

He curled his fingers into the soft sheets underneath his hands. "He had just pulled his damn fangs out of her fucking neck."

"I lost it after that." He finally said.

"I asked him what he was doing."

A bitter laugh came from the boy and it snapped Zero out of his thoughts. "He told me he was just passing the time and not to worry because he didn't care for the girl. He didn't even bother to learn her name."

"So, why are you here?" Zero asked. Despite the story leaving a sick feeling in his stomach Zero wasn't about to let the Pureblood's intentions at this Academy slip away from questioning. He didn't just want to get to know humans better. That was some bullshit that he tossed to Cross in hopes the headmaster would fall for it.

Zero wondered why the man had let Ito get through with such a weak motive, but on second thought he knew Cross was smart.

"I'm here to play." He said with a laugh. "Not to worry though, it'll be a good time." He smirked as he said the words.


	6. Divergence

Kaname took his time walking back to the Moon Dorms. He wasn't quite sure what Kazehaya's intentions were at Cross Academy, but as long as the light haired brunette didn't get in his way of his plans with Yuki he really didn't care what the boy did. He sightly noted that the other Pureblood seemed to be making it priority to stick close with a certain Level D vampire and he wondered if Ito believed that Kaname and the silverette had a close relationship.

He had shown his disinterest when Ito had suggested the possibility of sleeping in Kiryu's room, but wasn't that because he didn't want Ito at this school at all? It couldn't be because he cared about Kiryu's interactions with the Pureblood. Even so, from the looks of things the ex-hunter didn't seem to be that fond of the blue eyed vampire anymore, considering the events that occurred in the headmaster's office.

"Kaname, you're back." He heard a soft voice say and looked towards the gates of the Moon Dorms to see Takuma leaning against it.

"Were you waiting for me? Did you need to have a word?" He asked, wondering why his oldest friend would wait so far away from the Dorms.

"No, no that's not why waited." He said, giving a small smile as he and Kaname began to walk side by side back to their rooms. It was beginning to turn into late morning by now and the two were aware that they needed to get some rest before classes started later that evening. Despite this, Kaname let his friend indulge him in why he was waiting.

"I wanted to give you something... It concerns Kiryu and I was wondering if you were aware of this." He begun, trailing off near the end.

"And what may that be?" He questioned, wondering why his friend would bring up the silver haired boy now. The two of them never talked to each other for obvious reasons, but what concerned the blonde enough to ask Kaname something about the ex-hunter?

"It's this." He said, pulling out a small envelope. The contents were enclosed and Kaname merely took the small package into his hands, raising an eyebrow at it. "You should read it, and get back to me on what you think."

The two left the conversation at that and retreated to their rooms, Kaname now feeling the toll of staying up so long. Placing the envelope on his desk, the Pureblood made his way to the washroom, striping out of his clothes and making his way into the shower. He let the water fall on his skin as the droplets rolled down his muscular body.

Kaname had been aware from a young age that he was blessed with outstandingly good looks. Since he was a child he had encountered many confessions from girls hoping that their feeling would be returned. He however never bothered to waste his time with such things, sure he entertained the possibility as he accepted some of the offers, such as spending time together but it never went further. As a child he had been more careless, less worried that he would be caught and maybe that's why he was paying for the repercussions of that mistake he had made all those years ago.

Pushing the thoughts aside, the Pureblood finished with his shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his body. Once he dressed himself and dried his hair with another towel, Kaname made his way to bed. The turn of events were not favoring him at the moment, and Kaname fell asleep thinking of ways he could turn the tables on them.

 

* * *

 

Zero hadn't said anything at first, eyes narrowed and body tense. The way the words had been muttered, in an almost playful manner left him on edge and wondering what the boy in front of him had in mind. Really, what was Ito planning to do at this Academy? If he wanted to get back at Kaname wouldn't it be easier to enter the school as a vampire? No doubt the nobles would treat him like the high leveled Pureblood he was and their loyalty for Kaname would probably diminish over time as Ito started to attend the Academy. If Ito made his enrollment knowledge to the nobles they would surely do everything in their power to please him.

So why?

"I should go back to Cross's office." Ito said suddenly, not bothering to wait for Zero's response. "You don't have to come."

"Wait, why not?" Zero asked hastily, wondering why the boy was in such a rush.

"He probably wants me to grab my bags and get things unpacked. I doubt it would interest you very much." He said with a shrug before turning around and shooting a smile over his shoulder. "Only if you would like to help me, Zero-kun?"

"Think again." He said before getting up from the seat he had been sitting on and settled himself on the bed. He heard a slight chuckle from the boy before the door shut. The soft sheets underneath him calmed Zero's nerves immediately as he lay down, resting his head on the pillow. He hadn't gotten much of a peaceful rest last night, not after that damn dream and now he could feel the toll.

Maybe he would just close his eyes for a bit until Ito came back with his bags. It's not like Cross expected him to return to class.

 

* * *

 

Kaname fixed the cuff of his uniform as he looked himself in the mirror, making sure he looked presentable. Once he agreed with his look, he exited his room, making his way down to the main sitting area. Most of the night class students were littered about, talking with one another until Kaname stepped into the room. They respectfully stopped their previous activities and gave their dorm president their full attention. Nodding Kaname acknowledged their presence, allowing them to go back to their earlier conversations as he made his way down the stairs and towards his inner circle.

Takuma was talking with Shiki, while Rima watched the two with a bored expression on her face and a pocky in her mouth. Aidou was smiling as he spoke to a group of Level C vampires, the girls laughing every so often as the blonde told a joke. Next to the happy blonde was Ruka and Kain, speaking quietly with one another before Ruka had turned her attention completely to the Pureblood as he approached them. Lastly, Seiren stood near the wall, silently watching nothing in particular with an expressionless face.

"Kaname-sama." He heard the long haired brunette say as she made her way over to him. He took notice of the way the girl batted her eyes as she walked up to him, and the way her uniform was slightly altered to show off her assets. Her blouse unbuttoned just enough to show off her chest and her skirt pulled up ever so slightly so reveal a little too much of her legs.

Kaname didn't bother to comment on the change to the uniform, nor did he seem affected by it. Despite the girls best attempts Kaname knew there was no one else for him, other than Yuki. It had always been Yuki, and he knew it always would be. His beautiful little angel was his true love, and Kaname couldn't help but feel a surge of happiness shoot through him as he thought about the girl.

"Shall we go?" He suggested, looking at the vampires for approval. Slowly they started to nod, and the Pureblood wasted no time to lead the out of the Moon Dorms and towards the gates. As he approached the gates, he noted the large amount of girls trying to push their way through to catch a glimpse of the Night class. Kaname raised an eyebrow at this as he noted Yuki was directly in front of the gates, struggling to hold back the day class students.

"Ah! Kaname-sama!" He heard one of them yell as she saw them approach. The gaps through the gates allowed the students to see the group and this didn't help as the girls became more excited, wanting more than ever to break through the small barrier Yuki was making.

"Idol-senpai! We love you!" Another one yelled.

At this point Kaname had easily noticed the clear absence of a certain silver haired prefect. Frowning at the realization, the Pureblood decided he needed to do something to defuse the happy fans. With a small smile, the brunette pushed open the gates, before he begun to speak.

"Hello, ladies." He started, noting how the screams got louder before he continued. "I'm glad you are excited to see us." He said, gesturing to the vampires behind him before he put on a serious face, "but as the Moon Dorm's president I need to made sure the Night Class gets to their classes. Which is why I was wondering if you lovely ladies would allow us to make our way there?"

Immediately the girls formed a pathway, letting the vampires pass by with little difficulty. Except for the few kisses Aidou threw to the girls he passed by, there were no screams heard. Kain had turned around to frown at his cousin, which in turn stopped the blonde's actions altogether, leaving Aidou to pout slightly as he followed behind their leader.

"Kaname-senpai!" The group suddenly heard, and the Pureblood turned to see the brunette prefect running towards him. He smiled slightly as he watched the innocent girl make her way over to him, and he stopped to talk to her. Looking up, Kaname focused his attention towards the Moon Dorm's vice president and spoke.

"Takuma, could you lead the class the rest of the way?" He suggested, however it sounded more like a demand. Despite this the blonde did not protest, and instead nodded and continued their way towards the classrooms.

Moments later Kaname turned his attention to Yuki, smiling as he noted the blush that marred the girls face. She was nervous. He almost chuckled as she cutely shifted on her feet, probably shy about being alone with him.

Her actions showed just how much Kaname affected her, and in the Pureblood's eyes he found it refreshing.

"Yuki." He said as he looked into her eyes, letting a small smile grace his face.

"Kaname-senpai..." She begun before eventually snapping out of her earlier daze and begun to speak, "Thank you."

"For what?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow at the gratification from the girl.

"For helping with the day class students earlier." She said before explaining herself. "If you hadn't stepped in I wouldn't have been able to stop them alone. Zero didn't show up today."

"It's no problem, Yuki." He said, patting her head in reassurance, before he paused and voiced the question he had been asking himself the moment he noticed.

"Where is Kiryu?" He said, casually.

"I-I think he's in his room..." She said, trailing off as she felt the large hand on her head. "I knocked on his door a few times but it didn't seem like he was there. I think he might be asleep or something..."

It was clear that the girl was uncertain about Zero's whereabouts as she seemed to frown slightly when she spoke the words. He really shouldn't have cared much about the topic, but then he recalled Ito and his face turned into a scowl.

"I'll go check on him." He said, his voice sounded almost determined. He watched as the girls head shot up, her eyes wide as he said those words and she suddenly began to stutter.

"I-I didn't m-mean for y-you to get m-mad at him. H-He must be tired, t-that's why he didn't show up!" She explained, trying make his absence sound like a minor conflict. It was Zero's job to deal with class change and because he hadn't showed up it lead Yuki to deal with it herself. She hadn't expected Kaname to care much, but then she realized he didn't like Zero very much. She really didn't want more conflicts to arise between the two because of this small matter.

"It's really okay that he didn't show up." She reassured Kaname, hoping to convince the boy not to confront Zero. "Zero hasn't been acting like himself lately, so that's probably why..."

Kaname took note of her last few words as he smiled down at her. "Not to worry, I just need to talk to him."

Yuki was hesitant at first before she nodded, smiling as she said, "Tell him I said hello. His dorm room is 280."

Leaving moments later, Yuki headed towards her Dorm room, oblvious to the way Kaname watched her until she disappeared from his sight completely. Once his thoughts of Yuki had faded, the matter at hand came into view once again. He needed to go pay a visit to a certain ex-hunter and ask him why he hadn't bothered to show up today.

He frowned as he noted that Kiryu not showing up to class change had annoyed him slightly. Maybe it was because it was the first time such a thing had happened, considering the silver haired boy had never left Yuki alone with Kaname, or maybe it was because Ito might have some hand in the boy not making an appearance today. Kazehaya loved to play games, and he probably thought of Zero as a worthless Level-D that was a perfect victim for his next one. That was only explanation the Pureblood could come up with when it came to the Ito heir willingly agreeing to Dorm with the Kiryu.

A few seconds later Kaname made his way towards the Sun dorms, entering the building the ex-human lived and heading towards the boy's dorm. He slightly noted that the hallways were empty as he walked through them and was glad. He didn't need rumors about him visiting the prefect being made by petty human boys. Eventually he stood in front of the door, the numbers 280 written on the it and Kaname wasted no time in knocking.

He waited a few seconds, hearing noises coming from the other side of the door before it burst open.

"What do you want, Yuki..." The boy said, his voice seemed annoyed but it trailed off near the end as he realized the person standing in the doorway.

Kaname took this time to look over the boy, taking in the other's appearance. His hair was messy, chest bare and his uniform pants hanging low on his waist, just enough to show off his boxers underneath. The Pureblood frowned as he noted the boy was answering his door in such a look, however before he could ask him, Zero spoke.

"Why are you here, Kuran?" Zero spat, a scowl on his face. It was obivous the boy had been sleeping, and as Kaname peered into the room he looked at the messy sheets of the bed, putting the pieces together quickly, he realized why Zero hadn't shown up for guard duty. However, that wasn't the only thing that caught his eye. The sheets moved for a few seconds before the two vampires by the door heard the voice.

"Hmm, come back to bed."

Kaname froze.


	7. Status

Kaname paused as he looked at the boy in the other's bed. As a Pureblood, Kaname had been taught from a young age to never act on impulse. Although, at that moment he was tempted to question why Ito was in the silverette's bed, and depending on the answer he would deal with it accordingly.

"Kiryu?" Kaname asked, more of a demand to explain what the two were doing.

"Kuran, did you need something?"

The words were cold, and Kaname's eyes narrowed. Whatever the silverette was doing, he didn't care to explain it to Kaname, which didn't sit well with the Pureblood. He should know what relations the ex-hunter had with other vampires, more importantly if those relations concerned anything of the sexual nature. Zero was once a human, and of course he was expected to have urges. However, the Pureblood always imagined that he would go hook up with some random day class girl if he was desperate enough. Yuki would probably always be the ex-hunter's number one, Kaname would bet on that, but the brunette could imagine that Zero would eventually get tired of being second in everything Kaname did and succumb to his human desires.

"Get dressed." He demanded. He wouldn't ask, because that gave Zero the option to refuse him. He wasn't about to let that happen.

"What?" The silverette asked, his arms crossing over his bare chest. Looking back at the boy on his bed, a small smile adoring his handsome face, Ito raised a questioning eyebrow, as if to ask Zero what he was going to do. It wasn't like they were friends or anything, far from it, considering they had just met each other, but that didn't stop them from having a mutual opinion of Kuran. Both boys clearly not having Kaname in their good grace.

"I said, get dressed." He said again, leaning against the door frame as he waited for the shorter vampire to begin getting ready.

"I don't see why I should listen to you." He said, before he walked over to the bed. "And you should get up, they're about to finish with serving dinner." Zero continued, like he was alright with the other Pureblood being in his bed. In all honestly he was actually oddly uncomfortable about how calm he was being at the moment. This was not how he usually acted around any vampire in general. Most of the time he would get annoyed by their very presence.

"Kiryu, I'm losing my patience." The brunette said, his voice colder than before.

"What do you want?" The silverette spat as he begun to fix his uniform.

"I'll tell you, once you're not in such an indecent state."

The words made Zero freeze as he tried to button up his shirt. Kaname's opinion of what he looked like never really concerned him, considering the brunette didn't look at anyone other than Yuki, but as he stood in his room half naked, with watchful eyes on his figure, he started to feel uncomfortable. Kuran was looking at him. He wouldn't have cared if any other guy was watching him, but there was something about the Pureblood that made him feel nervous.

"I'll come, just leave and let me..." Zero trailed off, looking back onto the bed to see Ito's expression before he went back to getting dress. "Give me a few minutes."

"I'm waiting right here, Kiryu." Kaname said, his voice sounding indifferent even if the silverette's words clearly indicated he wanted to be left alone at the moment. He wasn't about to let that happen. The hunter frowned at the words but didn't comment, instead he pulled on his uniform jacket and finally addressed the Pureblood in his bed.

"Get up already, and clean up." He demanded, although is voice didn't sound mad.

"Aw, but Zero! I thought you wanted to continue what we were doing earlier?" The brown haired boy said before he laughed, unable to take his own words seriously. He was only teasing, but the look on Zero's face was worth the undeniable glare that he got from Kaname. He wasn't looking at his old friend, but he could tell the other was staring. Kaname had always hated when others played with his toys, whether they were humans, vampires or any other plaything the Kuran heir took interest in, the boy often drew a clear boundary of what was his. This time it wasn't any different.

Unlike most vampires that would find pleasure in manipulating a human, Kaname seemed to have higher standards. Ever since they were kids, Ito had known about the countless lower class vampires Kaname had used for one reason or another. Of course, once they became teenager, the boy was allowed more freedom and took that to his advantage to keep those relations secret.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." He said, before walking towards the waiting Pureblood. "Do it before I get back."

As Zero stopped in front of Kaname, he slightly wondered if his words were too harsh. Ito was the type of guy that liked to tease others, he was playful and from what Zero had seen so far he was generally carefree. Following behind Kaname, he closed the door and walked out into the hallway.

"Kuran, why are you doing this?" He asked, feeling out of place as he walked behind the taller man. His eyes looking at the broad shoulders of the handsome boy in front of him. He wondered when he begun to think that every little aspect of Kuran was beginning to look more and more attractive. As he pondered the possibility of the in complete blood bond being the cause of all of these unwanted feelings, Kaname stopped, effectively stopping Zero completely.

"What were you two doing?" He asked. It took Zero a few seconds to come up with an answer.

"Sleeping. That shouldn't concern you, Kuran." he said, putting up a wall around himself. However, the answer didn't satisfy Kaname in the least.

Before the ex-human knew it, he was slammed up against the nearest wall. A strong hand around his pale neck and a pair of brown eyes glaring coldly down at him. He suppressed the urge to shiver under the vampire's threatening aura.

"You've begun to forget your place, Kiryu." Kaname begun, ignoring the way the other didn't bother to struggle under him, instead he stood there with a challenging glare. "I do not care what you waste your time on, however when it begins to hinder your duties as a school prefect and more importantly your obligations to Yuki, then it concerns me."

His grip tightened, a small grunt escaping the shorter boy before he pushed at Kaname's wide chest in hopes of stopping the boy. The Pureblood let go seconds later, allowing Zero to regain his breath and recompose himself. The vampire pushed his hands in his uniform pockets and towered over the ex-human, silently watching as the boy gasped for the air he so desperately needed. Before long, the breaths became leveled.

"Don't ever think you own me." Zero suddenly said. He felt humiliated, that Kuran could throw him around like he was some damn toy. The Pureblood did have some hold on him, whether he liked to admit it or not, but there was no way he was about to let the man use him.

Kaname merely looked at him with a smirk on his face before he turned and begun to walk away, not bothering to look back at him as he said his last words. "Ito likes to play games, Kiryu. Don't be naive enough to believe you are anything more than his latest exploit."

Once the man was out of sight, Zero allowed himself to slide down against the wall he had been supporting himself against. His knees bent as his head leaned forward to hide his face. "Fuck..."

The encounter with the Pureblood wasn't what he had expected. Of course Kuran would be mad, but this time it seemed different. All the other times Kuran expressed some sort of concern towards him. It was twisted, but Zero knew that there was some hidden affection under those cold stares. It might not be sexual, or even platonic, it was the same affection someone had for an acquaintance, but once in awhile the silverette would see it.

This time however, it was different. This time, Kuran looked at him like he was some servant that hadn't obeyed an unspoken order. He looked down on him like Zero was nothing but a hopeless being that was struggling to stay alive. This time the Pureblood made it clear where they stood in the vampire world. Kaname Kuran was a Pureblood heir to the Kuran family, and Zero Kiryu was a lowly level D that struggled to keep his sanity.

"Fuck." Zero repeated as he grasped at his silver locks, wondering how his life turned out like this. He felt trapped and hopeless. He didn't want to head back to his room, sickeningly aware of who was waiting for him when he got back. He was confused when it came to Ito. The boy was friendly, but like every other Pureblood he had ever known, he could guess there were ulterior motives behind those kind words.

He wasn't about to let himself get used by another Pureblood. He had been one of their toys since he was a child, and after Shizuka's death he was still manipulated by that arrogant asshole. He would make sure this time would be different.

* * *

 

Kaname sat silently in his seat, looking out the window of the classroom. The moon was making its first appearance in the sky and he could imagine most of the day class students were in bed. Most, but definitely not all. From his seat, he could see the silver haired ex-human making his way around the school grounds once again. It wouldn't be long before his duties for the night were done, and he would be making his way back to his room.

Kaname absently noted who would be waiting for the boy when he got back. The incident earlier had easily escalated into something unexpected. Kiryu had begun to forget where he stood, and Kaname made sure to set the boy back into place. Every little encounter they had was for the sake of Yuki. She was the only reason they continued to put up with each other. He continued to provide blood for the boy because he knew that Kiryu was the only one that would make sure she was unconditionally safe.

He sadly was too busy to have Yuki around him. All of the meetings with the council and the upper class parties thrown by nobles left Kaname with little to no time to ensure Yuki would be in his sights all of the time.

However, now with Ito in the picture, it begun to change everything. Kazehaya seemed to have taken quite and interest in Kiryu, which only served to hinder his plans. Before, he could freely use Kiryu without anyone stopping him but now Kaname was highly aware that Ito would do everything in his power to stop him. He was getting close to the boy merely to bother Kaname.

"Kaname-sama, some information has arrived for you that needs your immediate attention." Seiren said, appearing silently behind the handsome boy. The class was currently having a study period, reviewing things they had been thought in previous lessons, but of course Kaname found such studies pointless.

"What is it?"

"Apparently the council wants an audience with you as soon as possible." She whispered into his ear. The simple comment immediately caught Kaname's attention and he wasted no time in asking another question.

"For what reason?"

"It concerns your marriage proposal from the Shirabuki family." Serien answered.

"I'll address it. For the time being stay and finish classes." He advised her as he rose from his seat Kaname exited the classroom. Most of the night class didn't find his sudden leave to be a surprise, this occurrence happened every so often, considering their dorm president had other obligations to attend to. Kaname took his time walking towards the exit of the school building, towards the front gates of the school. His hands were casually pushed into his pockets as the moonlight shone brightly through the windows that lined the walls. The light fell onto his features, only making them more defined.

As he continued to walk down the empty hallway, the Pureblood suddenly stopped as he turned the corner towards the exit. There, leaning against one of the walls, stood the silver haired prefect, obviously waiting for him.

"Kiryu."

"Kuran." Zero said, turning to meet his eyes. Kaname slightly noted how the boys eyes continued to stare a little longer than he had expected before they pulled away to look somewhere else. "A car is waiting outside of the school gates for you."

"Thank you." He said before ignoring the way Zero froze ever so slightly from the words. He was about leave the conversation at that, and make his way outside before something else came to mind.

"By the way, Kiryu." Kaname began, knowing that the possibility of Kiryu agreeing to his next request being slim. "Would you like to come along with me?"

Kaname had his own motives for asking such a thing from the silver haired boy.

"Come along?" Zero echoed, his expression still indifferent.

"Yes, I'll be meeting with the Vampire Council tonight." He explained.

"Why would such a thing interest me?" Zero almost spat out the question.

"If you think that the Council hasn't taken a notice of you, you're sadly mistaken." He said. "They have been keeping tabs on you since the incident with Shizuka."

"I'm aware." He knew where this was going.

"If you want their suspicion of you to cease, go meet them." He said simply. The offer was risky and Zero wasn't completely aware of what would happen if he met with the higher ups of the Council but in the back of his mind he knew this was a good opportunity. If he went with Kaname, the Council wouldn't dare go after the Purebloods guest. He was valuable to the brunette for the time being, and Zero was going to take that to his advantage.

"Fine." He said. "I'll go."

Along with meeting the Council, Zero was also interested in the disappearance of his little brother after the incident with Shizuka. He was aware that Ichiru would be involved with the Council in some way after Shizuka's death, and he slightly wondered if he would see the boy if he visited their headquarters.


	8. The Council

Zero begun to think over his decision to come along with the Pureblood as soon as he entered the black car. The driver held the door open for the two of them, allowing them to easily enter the car. It was awkward to have someone wait on him. However, as Zero glanced over to the boy sitting next to him, he concluded that something like this was normal for Kaname. The privileged vampire had grown accustomed to such treatment throughout the years.

"Why are you meeting the council?" Zero asked suddenly.

"Normally I wouldn't tell you about my personal matters." Kaname begun, his voice emotionless as always. "However, once this matter becomes common knowledge, it will hinder your relations with Yuki."

Zero was silent for a moment, waiting to hear what the other boy had to say. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't just the least bit curious.

"I'm getting married."

A wave of emotions washed over the silverette as he took in the new information. He was shocked hear such words come out of the others mouth so casually, which made him all the more angry. Kaname didn't seem surprised by the ex-human's reaction. The way the silverette's face turned into one of disbelief as he first heard the words was to be expected. After a few moments, the Pureblood noted how Zero finally had come to terms with what he had just said.

The others face had twisted into a frown, his eyebrows pushed together so that you could see tiny lines between them. His lips were turned downwards to show is obvious displeasure of the matter at hand.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He hissed out through gritted teeth.

"No." Came the simple response.

Zero wanted nothing more than to push Kaname down and demand an explanation of what the man meant by that. Kuran was planning to get married. The asshole was planning to leave cross academy to go get with some random vampire girl. In Zero's mind the only thing that spelled for him was betrayal. Kaname was going to leave Yuki, someone he had confessed his love for many times before, and go start a life with someone else.

The whole thing didn't sit well with Zero.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, his voice sounding almost quiet as it was masked by the sound of the car wheels rolling against the cement road. "Did Yuki not mean anything to you?"

Kaname wasn't stupid enough to not know what conclusion Zero had drawn in his mind. The hunter probably believed Kaname was willing to leave Yuki behind.

"She does, that is exactly why I must go through with this." Kaname said, knowing the words only served to anger Zero more.

"So you think that going off and marrying someone else is the solution?" This time Zero didn't hold back his disapproval on the matter.

Of course he loved Yuki, and it was hard seeing her always staring longingly at the Pureblood, but he also knew that if she really believed someone like Kuran would make her happy he would let her go. Yuki was naive when it came to certain things, but throughout the year the girl had proven how strong she could be. He wasn't about to look down on her decisions, even if it meant that the girl he loved would end up in the arms of someone else. Someone he hated.

"It isn't as simple as it sounds Kiryu, in time you'll know the whole story, but for now all I have to say is that this meeting will set things into motion." He explained.

"You know if you ever betray her, I'll make sure she will never return to you." He said, glaring directly at the brunette before Kaname simply turned his head to look out the car window. No other words were exchanged between the two for the rest of the car ride.

 

* * *

 

Once they finally arrived, after the long ride from the academy, both vampires quickly exited the car, making their way into the large building in front of them. It was the first time Zero had ever stepped foot in such a place, and much like everything else, it was beautiful. Large chandeliers hung from the high ceilings, and the floors looked like they were freshly polished. Zero followed silently behind Kaname as one of the servants showed the Pureblood to the room where the council waited patiently.

"Right this way, Kaname-sama." He heard the man say before they stopped at two large doors. The vampire gestured to the doors before bowing in front of Kaname and taking his leave. Zero hardly missed the glare the vampire shot at him before he left. It was obvious he was not welcomed here.

Once the two of them were alone again, Kaname turned around, leaning down to whisper into his ear a few words before they entered the room. "Let me do all the talking." He said, his lips almost brushing against Zero's soft hair, and the hunter merely nodded, unable to come up with any words in response.

It was clear to him that Kuran wasn't doing this to tease him, instead the way the boy looked as he straightened himself up looked anything but playful. Kaname was serious about this meeting, and from the looks of things it was very important. So, without another words the two of them walked into the room.

"Kaname." A voice greeted the brunette, and the Pureblood turned to address the man sitting at the head of the long table.

"Ichijo." He said, a nodded of recognition before turning to scan over the other faces in the room. Most of the vampires were elders of high leveled noble families much like Asato Ichijo himself. Kaname was aware that the council was granted power after his grandfather, the last Kuran King, gave them control. They always seemed to have some sort of respect for him, which made it all that more easier to use them. However, over the past few year it has become more evident to Kaname that the council was planning something. Something big.

Whatever it was, it didn't concern him very much considering Kaname was a Pureblood and everyone in the council was a lower level than him. He knew that they were worried about their positions once Kaname took his rightful place as the head of the Kuran family. When that happened, many vampires would pledge their undying loyalty towards him, leaving the council without followers or power. That was probably why they insisted Kaname get married to another Pureblood from a different family. If there was a marriage between two different Pureblood families their would be a divide in power. The Shirabuki family would always have some hand in the decisions made by Kaname.

"Kaname, darling." He heard a sweet voice say before he turned around to see a beautiful blonde woman standing in the doorway they had just entered through. She was wearing a dress that seemed to fit her in all the right places. He would be lying if he said he didn't find her attractive. But unlike when he was younger, Kaname wouldn't act on such pointless thoughts. "You're here."

She made her way towards him, ignoring the silver haired boy standing next to him and instead she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kaname expected Sara to do such a thing, and like he had done many times before to various other girls he pretended he like it, as he smiled in response.

The brunette felt soft lips touch his moments later, her teeth biting ever so slightly down on his lips to force his to open his mouth. Kaname played along, opening his mouth to allow her tongue access before he started to dominate her, pushing his own tongue into her warm mouth. She moaned from the action, before it was muffled by his lips connecting with hers once again. The whole exchange didn't take more than a minutes, but after a few kisses Kaname deemed the show to be believable and he quickly pulled away.

"Hm, Kaname I missed you." She said, her arm still wrapped loosely around his neck, her long fingers playing with his silky hair.

"I know, I too have missed you Sara." He said, his lips turned into a small smile before he turned his attention back to the men sitting at the large table. The council didn't seem to be bother by the blatant display of affection, instead the Pureblood noted the small smile that was placed on Ichijo's face. However, that wasn't what caught Kaname's attention. A few meters away Kaname noted the way the ex-human, that had been waiting silently, glared at him. It was obvious the boy was angry at the scene he had just witnessed but with one glance at the silverette Kaname could tell Zero was hiding another emotion under those violet eyes.

"I apologize." Kaname said to the council before he gestured to the two empty seats in the room, motioning to Sara to sit. Zero expected he would have to stand, considering he hadn't been an invited guest and as he watched Kaname settled himself down on the seat the hunter stood silently behind the boy. He felt uncomfortable about the whole situation but he wanted to address some matters and if that meant he would be forced to listen to Kaname discuss his own matters with the council then he would do it.

"Shall we begin?"

 

* * *

 

The meeting was long, as Zero expected, and as he silently stood listening to the council talk, he begun to see Kaname in a different light. Kuran was a leader. He didn't hesitate to disagree with something or someone. He would voice his opinion and make it clear what he wanted and how he wanted it. Such characteristics weren't new to Zero, he had grown to hate the boy's demanding ways, however in this setting with these people it was almost satisfying to see Kaname act this way.

After what felt like hours, Zero could tell the meeting was coming to a close. There seemed to be only one underlying matter to talk about. And from the looks of things, the girl that had been holding onto Kaname's arm the whole time was all too eager to bring the subject up.

"Now, concerning the marriage arrangements." Asato begun, Zero offhandedly noted that this man was very different from his grandson. Ichijo Takuma always seemed to have a warm smile on his face. He was one of the few vampires out of Kaname's inner circle that didn't seem to look down on him when he walked into a room. However, this was not the case with his grandfather.

"Kaname and I haven't seen each other since the matter was brought up the first time." She said, before explaining herself. "As much as I would love to move things along as soon as possible I believe that we should get to know each other before we get married."

Kaname didn't say anything, contemplating whether or not to bring up his disapproval of the matter. He didn't care too much about cutting his ties with Sara, but from the way things were going the girl didn't seem to care about other matters concerning the council. The whole time she merely agreed with Kaname, not allowing the members to disagree with the brunettes decisions.

The Pureblood slightly noted that this could be used to his advantage, at least for the time being, so without hesitation Kaname spoke up. "I agree, there is no need to rush things."

"If that is what you think, we shall postpone the marriage arrangements to a later time." The blonde said before he turned towards the silverette behind Kaname. "Might I ask, why you are accompanied by him this evening, Kaname-sama?"

"He had some matters to discuss with you." Kaname explained. "It concerns the incident with Shizuka Hio."

The council clearly didn't seem interested in what Zero was about to say, but regardless they waited for the boy to talk.

"I didn't kill her."

Immediately the table erupted in disagreement of the statement. They didn't believe him because who else would be able to kill a Pureblood vampire at cross academy. If for some reason Shizuka was subdued by Zero, the skilled hunter could possibly kill her. Zero had the power and motive to kill her, it was plain and simple. Eventually Asato spoke up, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the boy behind Kaname.

It was obvious the Pureblood was doing this to just to go against the council. If Kaname brought the lowly level D here, it meant the boy was not to be touched. He was a guest of a Pureblood, therefore he must be treated accordingly, even if he was once just a mere human.

"We are still looking into the incident, once we have fully examined the evidence we will make sure to punish the person responsible."

"If you do that, it'll be clear I'm not the person you'll be looking for." Zero urged once again before he let the topic go.

"Only time will tell."

Zero wanted to call the man out on the matter, knowing that he was only looking down at him because he was a Level D. Whoever did do the crime must have been strong enough to take care of Shizuka, meaning it had to be a another Pureblood. Zero was aware that Kaname was probably the only likely person that could do such a thing, but with his current situation he couldn't do anything more than keep his mouth shut.

"If that will be all, I believe it's time for us to take our leave." Kaname said, as he rose from his seat. He didn't bother to say his good-byes instead he silently headed towards the door without another word. Sara also got up, following behind the two vampires and exiting the conference room.

"Kaname, are you leaving so soon?" She asked as she clung onto his arm. Zero was highly uncomfortable at the display and turned his head to a pair of vampires that were making their way toward them. To his surprise it was an older man he didn't know, but the other person was sickeningly familiar. The small mask hid most of his face, but Zero could tell who the boy was just by the color of his hair.

"Right this way." He heard his brother say as he gestured the man into the room they had just exited. Once the man was gone, Ichiru bowed at the two Pureblood's in his presence before he looked over towards his twin. He left moments later.

"Maybe we should get to know each other better right now." She said in a hush tone, and because Zero had been standing so close to the couple he heard the suggestiveness in her words. Narrowing his eyes, Zero looked at Kaname, waiting for a response. The man obviously didn't seem fazed by the beautiful girl throwing herself at him.

"Oh, but you have a guest." She said, covering her mouth as she forget his presence. She obviously wanted him to excuse himself in some way or another, and Zero was happy to do just that.

"Oh, don't worry. I have matters of my own to take care of." He said before running after Ichiru.

 

* * *

 

The conversation between him and his brother was awkward at first, and as Zero begun to ask the boy questions he realized that it wasn't getting him anywhere. Ichiru had practically grown up with a blood sucker, he had been brainwashed into thinking their ways were right, normal, acceptable. It sickened him to see his brother this way now. Serving at their every beck and call.

After sometime of asking questions that lead nowhere, Zero finally decided he would let Ichiru go for the night. There was no point in talking to his stubborn little brother if the boy wasn't going explain himself properly.

"You know they're just using you."

"You're one of them to." Ichiru simply said as he pushed off the wall he had been leaning on, smirking as he said his parting words. "Don't forget that, nii-san."

Zero ignored the mocking words, and instead he made his way outside, surprised to see the car that had dropped them off waiting at he front. From the looks of things Zero could tell Kaname was seated in the back seat, with no signs of the girl from earlier.

"Where is she?" He asked as he opened the back door and sat down before the driver to make his way around the car to open it for him. He didn't need to be pampered, he could take care of himself.

"You really must learn some manners Kiryu, I don't concern myself with your relations with others." He said before realizing he had stepped in earlier that day with Zero and Ito sleeping in the same bed. He seldom was wrong, but even if he was he never acted like it.

"Whatever." He scoffed before muttering, "She's the vampire you're marrying right? I could care less about who you want to sleep with Kaname, as long as you stay out of Yuki's like it would be beneficial to the both of us."

"I am not sleeping with her." Kaname said flatly before he added. "If I didn't truly love Yuki I could be sleeping with whomever I so wished to."

"Please Kaname, like you haven't slept with others in the past. Even if you claimed to love Yuki, you still screw around with whoever you want to. Because you have the power to shut everyone up." He said, knowing that Kaname definitely not loyal towards Yuki.

Over the year it was obvious Kaname had been busy with other things besides attending Cross Academy. Zero had always wondered if Kaname had ever done anything with other vampires when he left the school. And after he heard Ito mention Kaname's old ways, it was clear that the Pureblood was definitely not inexperienced in certain areas.

"Such brave words for someone who knows so little." Kaname said. The driver had been driving for several minutes by now, making his way toward what looked like a large building. Stopping the car in front of the place, the man once again got out and held the door open for the two vampires.

"Right this way." He said before he let the two exit. It took Zero a few seconds to realized where they were, but once he did his head whipped around to look at Kaname.

"Why are we here? Are we not going back to school?" He asked, ignoring the way they had left the earlier conversation.

"The drive is long, and Cross does not expect me back until the morning. For the time being we will stay here." He said before he walked into the large hotel.

Walking up to the front desk Kaname pulled out his wallet and begun making arrangement for rooms. It was last minute so his options were limited. Scowling, Zero walked over to where the brunette was and listened to the conversation.

"This is the only room that will fit two people. All the others are only big enough for one." She said, guilt clearly written on her voice. It was the best they could do and Zero was tired from the long day he had experienced. Before Kaname could say anything on the matter, Zero spoke up.

"We'll take it." He said before grabbing the key cards from the women's hands and made his way towards the elevators. It was bad enough they had to spend the night at some random hotel, although from the looks of things it was a pretty nice place, but now he had to share a room with the Pureblood. He could tell Kaname had been planning to book two separate rooms, but he wasn't about to let the boy pay for him. He rather sleep on the floor and let Kaname pay.

Plus it wouldn't be that bad, sharing a room with two beds. It would be odd to have the boy sleeping in the same room as him, but he'll get over it. Just as he made his way out of the elevator and towards the room, he heard another elevator coming up. He figured it was Kuran, and wasted no time in opening the door and walking into the room.

He scowled at what he saw. Instead of two double beds as he expected, there was one large bed in the middle of the room, with nightstands on either sides of it. Zero didn't say anything at first until he heard the sound of Kaname walking into the room. As he turned he could see a smirk on the others face, and knew that Kaname was enjoying this.

"We can switch if you wan-" He heard the amused tone before the ex-human cut him off.

"We're staying." Zero said.

"What?"

"Is that a problem?" He asked, almost daring Kaname to step down and take up his suggestion.

"Not at all."


	9. Lust

The prospect of sharing a bed with Kuran didn't seemed to hit Zero until he was lying under the soft sheets, staring at the ceiling. The Pureblood was just outside of their room, talking on the phone with someone, although Kiryuu didn't bother to ponder who it could be. He hadn't said anything to the boy after Zero had declared he was fine with sharing a room with Kaname.

Zero noted that maybe if this was someone else, anyone else, he probably wouldn't think too much about the context they were in. But it wasn't. It was Kaname. Someone he hated, yet was sickeningly aware that he had developed unwanted emotions for. If he was forced to lie in bed with the boy, Zero wasn't sure if he could get through the night without wanting blood.

The last time he had fed was a few weeks ago, when he couldn't fight the blood lust anymore. Thinking back, Zero wondered if Kaname had wanted something like this to happen when he approached him with the offer of blood for Yuki's protection. Was Kuran's plan to make him become dependent on his blood, knowing that eventually all Zero would be able to think about would be the refined blood that only belonged to a Pureblood? The hunter wouldn't deny the obvious. Kaname would be right if he told him that the only thing he carved for was his blood. Even if a human was in front of him, helpless and bleeding out, Zero wasn't too sure if he would give in as easily as he had when Kaname had offered.

The ex-human told himself that biting into Kaname's neck and feeling the small flinch of pain that ran through the other was the only reason he preferred the Pureblood. But he was kidding himself, because he liked everything about their encounters. Since the first time Kaname forced him to drink his blood when he had been shackled up after Shizuka's death, to the last time he willingly bit down on the boys neck less than a month ago. He enjoyed ever last drop of it.

Maybe that was why he had agreed to Kaname's arrangement less than a week after he had been released from his imprisonment.

"Still awake?" He suddenly heard, and turned his head towards the doorway.

Zero scowled as he turned over to face away from the door, and instead focus on the lamp on the expected Kaname to make his way to bed as soon as possible, but instead the man stood in front of the large dresser, looking at himself in the mirror as he begun unbutton his dress shirt. The room seemed to stand still as Zero silently watched from the corner of his eye the way Kaname striped himself.

Zero forced himself to shut his eyes, as he pretended to be asleep. Kaname could probably care less about the situation they were in, but for him every second he was near the man, the more it made him unsettled. So he waited. He waited for the Pureblood to finish changing and lie down on the bed. Once he felt the soft shift of the bed as Kaname settled himself down, Zero let his body relax. They were finally going to sleep, and there would be no more interactions with one another until the morning.

The hunter faintly heard a soft whisper as Kaname turned off the small lamp on the nightstand near him.

"Good night, Kiryuu."

 

* * *

 

Zero moaned as he unconsciously rolled over traveling towards something that smelt absolutely amazing. Blood.

He moved closer to the pulsing blood, traveling through someones veins. Licking his lips, Zero felt his body move so that he was suddenly on top of this delicious smell. Damn. It was so close. He took in the scent, slowly becoming more and more determined to capture the liquid. He leaned down to lick the soft skin underneath him. It felt good. The body hadn't moved yet and for some reason Zero liked the feeling of his body hovering over his latest victim. He could feel his body reacting to his desires and with full awareness he noted himself getting hard.

Grinding down onto the person below him, Zero got the much needed friction he desired. He enjoyed the slow seduction before he claimed his victims blood. It was twisted in a way. Having someone helplessly yield to his whim. To his lust.

He continued to lick the persons neck before he felt something move. He could feel someones hand in his hair pulling his head back. The action was strong enough to break Zero out of his blinded lust and finally open his eyes.

This wasn't a dream that he had been imagining, he suddenly realized. And as his red eyes came into focus of the person below him, he froze.

Lying underneath him was Kaname Kuran. The Pureblood looked up at him with an indifferent expression as Zero became aware of the position he was in; he couldn't do anything but pull away from the others grip. As he straddled the man, the silverette looked down at their situation. Kaname's necks was visibly tainted with a hickey that was obviously due to Zero's earlier actions. He knew that the Pureblood would easily heal from the wound, but the damage had been done. As for himself, Zero was eerily aware of his body coming down from the high of his lust.

His cheeks felt flushed, his eyes finally turning back to their original color and his dick still slightly hard.

Even as he looked at Kaname, he couldn't push away his dirty thoughts. It was because of Kanames flawless looks that it made it hard not to wonder what would have happened if he had continued. Would he have gotten off from just the friction of their bodies and the smell of the mans blood?

It wasn't like Zero hadn't had such sexual urges before. But never had he been in such a situation that made it undeniably hard to push such thoughts aside and pretend it was due to his inexperience. He had always loved Yuki, so it was only natural that he had never touched another human being. Which was why he could explain his desires for someone like Kaname. Throughout all of those meetings he lust over Kaname because of his blood. Yet now, as he sat on top of the other man, he only desired to continue his earlier activities.

To feel that heat, and to sate his desires, that was what Zero wanted. Regardless of if he ended up drinking the mans blood, he wanted to be touched and it sickened him to admit it.

What was wrong with him?

Had he fallen so low that he was willing to throw himself at anyone the moment he became horny. He had fought off the blood lust all of these years, yet now as he begun to taste his first sexual encounter he broke down so easily to his desires.

"I-I didn't mean to do that." He finally said, he could tell Kaname was judging him from the way the other looked at him. Those eyes calmly taking in the scene in front of him.

"It was the blood lust." Zero said, his eyes turning away as he said the words. Because he knew they were a lie. He knew that he was keeping his unwanted desires hidden in order to get out of this situation.

Seconds later he begun to lift himself off of the man beneath him. However, his actions were halted and Zero was forced to look at the brunette again, this time in confusion.

"You're hungry." Kaname said before he bit down on his own wrist, the one that wasn't holding Zero in place. "Drink."

The demand only served to anger the silverette and the ex-human once again tried to move away from the other. Sadly, as he attempted to escape from the others grip he felt his member rub against Kaname's thigh and the boy let out an unwanted moan. It was loud enough for Kaname to hear, which only prompted Zero to try harder to get some much needed distance from the Pureblood.

"I see." He heard a few second later, before he felt his whole body being flipped so that the Pureblood was now the one hovering above him. "You're horny."

Zero avoided the others gaze at all cost, which only served to confirm Kaname's conclusion. He was defenseless to the acquisition. "Get off of me Kuran."

"Hmm, so that's why you woke me up from my slumber." Kaname said as he looked at the wrist he had bitten earlier, the wound had already healed but there were two small streams of blood slowly rolling down his wrist. He brought his arm up to his mouth to lick them away. The action was painfully seductive and Zero wondered if the man was doing it on purpose.

It only served to turn Zero on more. The way the mans tongue lapped up the blood made him want nothing more than to see what else it could do.

"Kaname, please..." Zero tried again before he felt the man on top of him lean down to whisper something in his ear. He was humiliated and now all he could do was beg, like some helpless vampire, for the man to get away from him. If only he had some space from the brunette, he would be able to cool down. It was the scent of the pureblood that was sending shivers through his entire body.

"What a pitiful state." The vampire said before he placed his hand on the others body, effectively stopping Zero's movements. His large hand traced the others hips, until it slowly traveled up his side. The ex-hunter looked up, helpless as he felt Kaname's hand touch the collar of his school uniform. He felt the hand pull the collar down, just enough to expose the flawless pale skin underneath.

"Since you wish to indulge in such trivial desires..." The Pureblood begun, leaning down to the silverette's neck, he licked the skin. "I'll show you what your previous actions were implying."

Zero let out a small moan as he felt the man's touch assault his neck, licking and sucking, making sure not to break the skin in the process. "Get... G-get off!" He weakly protested again. Really, the ex-hunter wasn't sure what Kaname was trying to prove by doing such an indecent thing...

Was he showing Zero just how helpless he was?

Too weak to escape from the others touches.

Zero's hands came up to grasp Kaname's hair, but as he attempted to tug at the brown locks, the Pureblood dragged his tongue against one of his ears. Letting out a loud moan, the silverette instead pushed the others head closer to the area Kaname had just teased. Involuntarily, Zero pulled the man's body closer.

"Figures you would succumb to simple touches such as these." Kaname said, no pleasure or amusement in his voice. Despite the clear disinterest in the situation, the Pureblood continued with his previous actions.

This time, pushing a hand underneath Zero's shirt and playing with one of Zero's nipples. The ex-hunters back arched into the touches as he moaned softly. The more Kaname continued, more Zero's previous protests seemed to fade away. His senses overcome by Kaname's scent. His touch. Everything.

The sounds of the Pureblood playing with the boy echoed through the room. Sounds of sucking and kissing of Zero's neck mixed with the sounds of the silverette moaning every so often. It went on until the Pureblood was aware of Kiryuu's obvious hard on. Pulling back, Kaname looked down to see the mess he'd made out of the ex-hunter. Dishevaled hair, red stained cheeks, small brusies still visable on the others neck and lust filled eyes.

"Hm, a few mere touches and you are already like this." Kaname said, his voice harsh and almost uncaring. He sounded mad for some reason, but Zero didn't bother to protest anymore. He couldn't run away from Kuran now. Not when he was in such a state. "Makes me wondering if women are what you truly desire."

"What are you insinuating?" Zero snapped immediately.

"It's clear to see" the other began as he leaned down to lick the others ear, before he whispered lowly into it. "your body is lusting for a man's touch."

Before Zero could push the other off of him, he felt a hand dip into his school uniform to touch his cock. The hand was skillful as it effortlessly stroked Zeros dick until Kaname pulled it out completely. He could feel himself unraveling in the others touches as the Pureblood set a consistent pace, slowly but not too slow. As the Kaname continued to jack him off, Zero begun to thrust into the touches, wanting nothing more than to reach climax.

The whole time in the back of his mind, he wondered why this was happening.

Why was Kuran doing this? What does he have to gain?

"AHhh- mo-more!" He shamelessly moaned into the nape of Kaname's neck. His face buried in the others soft hair. Suprisingly the pace begun to pick up, and moments later Zero felt himself releasing his load into Kaname's hand.

His breathing was heavy as he came down from his high. This was something he had never experienced before, yet he had to admit he was pretty satsifed. Never could he imagine feeling such pleasure from someone like Kaname.

Kaname. That's right. The man Yuki was in love with. The man that had just gotten him off. A sinking feeling filled his stomach as he realized the magnitude of what had just happened.

What was he doing?

"Kan-" He begun to say before clearing his throat and starting over. "Kuran, thi-this, just now never happened." He stated. He looked over the man that was still expressionless, however this time Kaname looked into his eyes as if he was trying to figure out the meaning behind Zero's words.

Zero looked the man over. Despite his disheveled appearance he still looked like he was superior to the ex-hunter. Like he was looking down on the silverette. Noting this, Zero noticed the small bulge in Kaname's pants that wouldn't have been noticeable if he wasn't still lying under the man.

Kaname had been turned on?

"You're hard." He stated.

This time Kaname's expression changed ever so slightly, a small smirk playing on his face. "Don't flatter yourself Kiryuu. We have an incomplete blood bond, of course if your scent is so prominent my body would react."

It made sense, Kanames explanation, yet Zero couldn't help but feel discouraged.

"Tch, I'm aware." Zero said as he turned his head away from Kaname's smug face. "It's not like I'd even consider doing anything with you."

"Hm, and what were you doing earlier?"

"Like you said, it was the blood bond." Zero defended himself.

If Kaname was going to use that excuse so was he. Yet, he wasn't too sure if the Purebloods explanation was an excuse. Unlike Zero, Kaname could have just been turned on due to instincts rather than voluntary lust.

"Go deal with your problem in the washroom or something." He stated wanting the Pureblood to get off of him as soon as possible. As much as he hated being in this situation, the more he was underneath the vampire, more he could feel his lust seeping out again.

"I should warn you Kiryuu I don't take well to demands. As for my problem, I much rather not have you in the room."

"I'm not leaving, you can deal with it either way." Zero snapped as he thought of the prospect of having to leave the room for Kaname. "Just thing about that girl you've been fucking up until now and everything should be over in not time." He spat.

His words were clearly overstepping once again and Zero expected the man to lash out, however this time instead of a threat, Kaname merely smirked and responded to the jab. "Or shall I think about your precious girl? She is after all, mine. In everyway."

The simple statement struck a nerve with the ex-hunter and Zero immediately pulled and Kuran's shirt to pull the man down, before he straddled the others hips.

"Don't you fucking dare say that about Yuki."

"Well, why don't you repay my earlier kindness." The other said, challenging Zero.

Would he really do it?

"Hm, you want a hand job?" Zero asked as he almost smirked, his disbelief hidden as he thought about the fact that Kaname was asking him for a sexual favour.

"Of course not. Get on you knees and suck me off."


	10. Regrets

Zero didn't say anything at first, wondering if he had heard Kuran right. Was the Pureblood vampire propositioning him?

"K-Kuran you must be joking." He said, his lips turning downwards into a frown.

"Hm, I would not joke about something like this." Kaname said, his face slowly turning into a sly smile. "Don't think too much about it, think of it as repayment."

The hunter knew that the man found this sickeningly amusing. Kaname was enjoying toying with him.

"It's okay if you can't handle it though, you are inexperienced." The comment was said in a dismissive manner, as if to tell Zero he wouldn't be enough to satisfy Kaname.

Immediately Zero trailed his hands down to the Pureblood's belt buckle swiftly opening it, absentmindedly aware of the sound echoing throughout the room. He didn't bother to look up to see the curious, almost amused, gaze Kaname was giving him. He knew that this was a bad idea, yet he pushed his protesting thoughts aside and unzipped Kaname's slack before freeing the large bulge within the others boxers.

 _Fuck. He was big_.

Zero had expected as much, yet he was aware of the fact that it needed to fit in his mouth. He hesitated for a second before Zero wrapped his fingers around the length and pumped it slowly, making sure Kaname was fully hard now. If his body wasn't reacting to the action, Zero was sure he wouldn't be doing such an indecent thing, however with every stroke he could feel himself growing hard again. His body was becoming needy because of the damn bond. It scared him, yet not enough for him to stop.

Leaning down he slowly wrapped his lips around the head, letting his tongue play with it for a few seconds. He could taste the first drops of Kaname's pre-cum dripping out of the tip and made sure to let himself take in the flavor. It was salty, and in all honesty Zero didn't like the taste, however for some reason his body continued to grow with lust the more he sucked.

"Just like that." He heard the praise before he felt a large hand in his hair pushing his head down gently. Without much protest Zero let his mouth take in more of the girth until he felt the tip touch the back of his throat. Slowly he pulled his mouth back up and repeated the whole process again. It felt amazing to hear the sharp breath Kaname took as he sped up his actions. Pleasuring the man was his sole goal at the moment and he couldn't help but feel like he had the man right where he wanted him the more he blew the older boy.

"Mh, take it." He heard the other mumble before his cock was encased in that delicious heat once again.

Zero pulled his mouth off of the length one last time before he finally looked up to meet the others eyes. He didn't say anything before leaning forward to capture Kaname's lips. The hunter was surprised this time how the Pureblood didn't bother to smirk or add a snarky comment as they began to explore each others mouths. Instead Kaname just pulled him closer onto his lap, letting one of his hands trail down to Zero's ass as they made out.

In Zero's mind, he was telling himself this was wrong. He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be letting his desire take over him.

"Mhm, no." He finally said before pulling back looking into Kaname's eyes. The brunettes eyes were filled with lust, half lidded and looking at Zero like he was his prey. However, Zero could tell Kaname still had some composure to his expression. Like he was fully in control of his action.

"Do you really want me to stop now?"

"We shouldn't be-"

"-doing this?" The other finished his sentence as he let one of his hands settle in Zero's hair before his tongue licked the creamy exposed neck. "Should I remind you, a Pureblood shouldn't be freely handing out his blood either. Even if I must, it would be such a shame if someone were to find out."

"What are you suggesting?" The hunter managed as he felt the other kiss down towards his collarbone.

"It's just one more thing to hide. You shouldn't be bothered by it." He said as he grinded his exposed cock against Zero's pants, thankful for the friction he achieved from the action.

"Th-that's not the problem." He heard the hunter stutter. "Let's just finish this."

Before Kaname could question what the boy meant by this words, Zero pushed himself off of the others lap and knelt down in between the brunette's legs, continuing his previous actions.

This time, the hunter didn't hesistate to take Kaname in fully, until the brunette could feel Zero's nose touch base of his cock. It caught Kaname off guard as he hissed in pleasure, trying his best not to grab the others head and fuck his mouth hard. The silverette didn't bother to slow down as he let his eyes look up to meet Kaname's. The two of them looked at each other, both with challenging gazes as Zero continued to blow him.

The hunter was determined to see Kaname give in and finally cum, the moment he did Zero would finally win this unspoken battle. Just this once he would come out on top.

Determined more than ever now, the silverette continued, increasing his speed every second eerily aware of his erection. He would cum any second now and without stopping he reached down to pump his member in unison with blowing Kaname's.

Almost there.

Just a few more seconds and this would all be over.

Moments later he could hear the other let out a satisfying groan before a hand was pushing his head down to take in the cum that spilled into his mouth. Zero scowled but swallowed the thick substance as he felt himself releasing onto the sheet below him as well.

Pulling off of Kaname's cock Zero finally looked up to his worst enemy to see the other coming down from his high. In all honesty it satisfied Zero as he saw the mans pleasured expression.

"It's over." Zero finally said.

Getting up he looked out of the window that was in the hotel room and noted the sky was showing its first signs of the sun, which meant it was getting closer to dawn. Before long the day class student would be awake and more importantly Yuki would be looking for him.

His back was turned to Kaname but he could hear the other buckling his uniform pants back up before he rose from the bed and walked over to chair where his uniform blazer was hung over.

"I'll wait in the car." Zero stated as he fixed himself to look presentable. Luckily his clothes didn't show any signs of their previous actions and he was grateful for it. Before he reached the handle of the room door, he felt a hand on his wrist halting his movements.

He could feel the others chest against his back and soon afterward he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders as Zero heard the whisper. "Don't worry this stays between us."

"..." Zero was silent for a few moments. He had nothing to say. So instead he continued his previous action turning the doorknob to exit the room. However, the next few words almost stopped him altogether.

"You shouldn't be bothered, I never speak about my sexual exploits."

Moments later Kaname heard the loud slam of the hotel room door.

* * *

The drive back to the academy was silent. Zero looked out of the window for most of it before he finally drifted off to sleep. He didn't know how long it took for them to arrive at the front gates of Cross, however as he shifted his head against something, he soon realized it was oddly soft. Almost as if he was sleeping against fabric?

But he was fully aware that a vehicle had no such thing and immediately his eyes opened up. His scowl grew as his eyes were met with sleeping brunette that had somehow fallen asleep as well, his head shifted slight to the side as he slept peacefully. Zero guessed that the other must've fallen asleep sometime after him and more than likely the hunter probably had shifted in his sleep to settle his head onto Kaname's shoulder.

He did have a bad habit of moving around in his sleep he dully noted as he recalled his previous sleep driven actions. The silverette didn't bother to wake the brunette as he looked at the others peaceful features. Kaname looked truly handsome when he slept.

Eye-catchingly handsome he had to admit.

"Kaname-sama we have arrived." He heard the driver announce before the man pulled the car up to the gates before got up to open the door for the two vampires. The moment the voice broke the silence the Pureblood's eyes fluttered open before he exited the car as the door opened for him. As if he wasn't asleep a few seconds earlier Zero was amazed at how the man adjusted to the sudden change in environment. Not missing a beat Kaname quickly thanked the driver before walking to the gates that had opened for them.

Waiting for the brunette was the chairman, his expression surprisingly serious until his eyes landed upon Zero.

"Zero." He begun, his expression neutral however both the vampires could tell that the older man was surprised to see his adopted son with the Pureblood. "You accompanied Kaname-kun?"

"Yes." He stated, feeling uncomfortable at the disapproving gaze he was receiving from Cross.

"Well then, you must've barely gotten any sleep last night." He suddenly said matter-of-factly. "Why don't you head back to your dorm and get some rest."

"I sh-"

"Get some sleep Zero." This time the words were a demand and Zero didn't protest.

"Yes."

They watched the boy head towards the dorms before the Chairman's gaze landed back onto Kaname. "Shall we have our meeting now?"

Kaname knew that the older man was interested in what happened during the councils meeting and although he wouldn't tell the blonde everything that happened he was aware that the Chairman was probably more interested in why Zero was with him.

 


	11. Propositions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this chapter already however it was before I posted Chapter 10, so if you have read this please go back and check out my previous couple of chapters so it makes more sense. Sorry for the mix up, and thank you for reading!

Zero slowly made his way back to his dorm room as he replayed the conversation he had had with Cross only moments ago. He had been immediately dismissed by the man when he and Kaname had returned. It was unsettling to say the least, considering that the look in Cross's eyes left him with shivers down his spine. If Zero could guess what put the older man in such a bad mood, it was probably the fact that Kaname had allowed Zero to get involved in matters that the man most likely would have preferred to be kept secret. At least for now.

Zero knew that his adoptive father had his reasons as to why he hid certain things from both Yuki and himself, but this time around he believed that his decision to go along with Kaname had not been a mistake. He was now fully aware where he stood with the vampire council as well as with his brother. These were things he wanted to address and, with Kaname's help, he had been able to.

He tried not to think about the events that had occurred afterwards.

It wasn't like he was oblivious as to what had happened between the two of them, but in all honesty it was hard to believe that Kaname had allowed such a thing to happen. As much as Zero hated the man, he couldn't help but believe that Kaname was doing this because he was at _least_ interested in seeing where things would go. Surely the man must've realized that the incomplete blood bond would never go away. The only way things would end would be if he or Kaname completed a bond with someone else. Zero would never do such a thing, considering he had no interest whatsoever in forming one with any female or male vampire. He hated their very existence, their way of living, and more importantly he hated that he was one of them.

As for Kaname, well from the way the man was so hell bent on making Yuki his, it didn't seem like the pureblood would settle down with a vampire anytime soon. Even if he had a women hanging off his arm less than a day ago, the man seemed to conceited to think of anyone but himself. In the long run he'd probably drop that woman when she became useless to him, but for now Zero guessed Kaname would play his role as a caring lover. Which, of course, would intail him acting like a couple, making out, even sleeping with her.

And from the Zero's personal experience, the man didn't seem to have a problem with screwing around with someone as long as they both benefited.

He absentmindedly wondered what would happen with their relationship once they continued with their school lives. _Would everything go back to normal?_

"And what are you thinking about so hard?" He suddenly heard a voice from behind him say as he stood in front of his dorm room, with no signs of moving forward to enter it. He hadn't realize he had been in the same spot for at least a few minutes, too deep in thought to make a move to open the door. "Because as much as I like seeing your pretty face this early in the morning, something is obviously bothering you."

Zero immediately scowled at the offhanded complement. He was certainly not _pretty._

"What do _you_ want? Shouldn't you be in class already?" Zero said as he entered the dorm room finally, noticing that the bed was neatly made and his belonging that had been scattered throughout the room had been put away. He wondered how the boy knew where everything went, but pushed the thoughts aside as he watched Ito make himself comfortable on the bed.

"First off, I think we've gotten of on the wrong foot." The handsome vampire said as he rested his head on top of his arms that were resting on Zero's pillow. "You might not know this but I'm quite fond of you, Kiryu-kun."

It was silent after he uttered the words and an uncomfortable atmosphere soon feel upon the room when Zero didn't bother to respond to his comment. He continued anyway.

"The thing is, I've never really met a vampire that hated purebloods as much as you." He chuckled from his spot on the bed. "It makes me wonder why you hate them so much... and if I could change that."

"I hate them because all they've ever done is screw up my life and mess with the people I love." Zero offered his explanation.

"They?" Kazehaya questioned, shifting his weight to his side, in order to face Zero fully. "We've only just met, so besides Kaname, who is the other Pureblood, or Purebloods?"

The silverette didn't bother to respond to the question, instead opting to pull out a new dress shirt and to change out of the one he was currently wearing. He would've preferred going back to bed once he had arrive at his dorm but with the brown haired boy making himself comfortable on his bed, he'd much rather just go to class. Besides, he knew that if he didn't show up to class Yuki would come looking for him after they were over to ask him why he had skipped them.

"Oh, come on." He heard a sigh from the bed and didn't bother to turn to see the boy fall back onto his back as he frowned. "I know every Pureblood family, not all of them personally, but most of them. If you're not going to tell me, I'll start listing them off."

The Level-D vampire just kept his back turned to the Pureblood and proceeded to strip out of his jacket and shirt, before he slipped on the clean dress shirt. He didn't care if the man behind him wanted to watch him change because as much as Ito irritated him, he wasn't as self aware as he would have been if _someone_ else was watching him.

"Let's see..." He heard the other begin before he started the guessing game. "If you know another vampire other than Kaname, then most likely that person was the one that turned you, considering Kaname is around your age."

"What about the Shoto Family?" He asked, "I think one of the brothers, when he was younger, enjoyed making humans into playthings. He made several Level-D vampires... although that was stopped when they became too much of a liability to him."

He paused for a moment, as if to collect his thoughts, before continuing.

"Hmmm, but then again I think he went for mainly females. My parents rarely talked about it, but I think it was some sort of scandal when it first became common knowledge among the upper-class vampires." He explained before concluding that the Shoto family was not the one that turned Zero.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt if you gave me a little hint?" He asked, fully aware that he had been talking the whole time with minimal acknowledgement from the other boy in the room.

"And it wouldn't be hurt if you stopped trying to find out more about me." He shot back before turning his body back to the vampire on his bed. "We're rooming together because we don't have any other options, not because I _want_ to get to know you."

"I don't plan on sharing my past with you and I don't care about why you are here." He said coldly as he approached the bed. "I was doing just fine before you got here, and I'll be fine even if you're gone. Just because we have similar opinions about Kuran, doesn't mean we are suddenly _friends."_ He practically spat out the last words before pulling the boy up by the tie on his school uniform.

"You're still one of _them._ I hate you as much as I hate every other vampire." He stated as stared into those blue eyes, their faces only inches apart now. He let go of the piece of fabric moments later and let Kazehaya slump back onto the bed, before turning to grab his jacket off the floor.

However, before he could pick up the article of clothing he felt something pull on his collar and before knew it his back was digging into the mattress as he looked up to see the man on top of him. He immediately begun to struggle.

"Don't fight, I'm not going to do anything to you." He heard the brown haired boy say as he his waist was held down by the others body.

"Then get the fuck off me." He spat as he tried to pry his wrists away from the strong grip of Kazehaya's hands.

"I will." He said, striking a smile. " But first, let me ask you some questions."

"I'm not telling you who turned me." He spat.

"And I'm not interested." He chuckled as he shifted Zero's arms to his sides so he didn't have to bend over to hold the other down. "I want to know where you were last night."

"What? Suddenly worried about where I care to spend my nights?"

"I'm not worried about anything other than why you seem to be avoiding my question." He smirked as he continued. "And from the looks of things it probably has something to do with Kaname."

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Because I'm a Pureblood and I could smell him all over you." Kazehaya said, as he narrowed his eyes. From the expression on his face he seemed annoyed. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were pretty close to one another for a considerable amount of time considering you reek of his scent."

"That's a lie." He protested, as if to convince Ito he wasn't right on the ball with his conclusions.

"Oh please, there's no need to hide it from me." He reassured the vampire underneath him as he shifted their position so that he held Zero's arms above the silverette's head with one hand. Lifting his free hand up towards his face, Kazehaya sunk his fangs into the exposed flesh of his wrist before he allowed the blood to flow out of the wound onto the other's shirt.

He could tell Zero probably would've been annoyed with the fact that his clean shirt was now stained with blood if it weren't for the fact that the other's eyes had just changed colour in response to his rich Pureblood blood. He was _craving_ blood.

"Looks like I was right." He chuckled as he brought his wrists to those soft lips. "You're blood deprived."

Zero didn't bother to say anything, instead he hesitantly let his tongue slip out of his mouth to lap over the small flow of blood.

"Good boy." Ito praised as he watched the Level-D seductively lick and suck at his wrist. He was well aware of the fact that the exposure of a high class vampire's blood would attract any vampire in a hundred metre radius, but that was exactly what he wanted.

He didn't care much about whether the level B or C vampires were affected by the scent, no, all he really wanted was to see the expression on Kaname's face when he smelt his blood.

"Why don't you bite down on something else?" Kazehaya asked after a few seconds of watching the boy get lost in his bloodlust. If Zero was Kaname's next little plaything, then so be it. He would make sure he did everything in his power to keep the other Pureblood away from the silverette.

As much as the ex-human seemed like the type to reject any form of help, Kazehaya did care, he'd make sure Zero wasn't one of Kaname's latest exploits. Not after what had happened in the past.

He shifted their bodies as he felt the other finally sink his fangs into his wrist, sucking hard to get as much blood as possible out of his veins. The pureblood slowly flipped their positons, letting his body lie down next to Zero before pulling the silverette into his lap. He could see the look of want in the other's eyes as he pulled away his arm to switch their positions.

"Why are you doing this?" Zero managed to say as he shivered above the man. His mind and body were not working with one another at the moment, and he cursed himself as watched his body react to at the sight of blood. He was like an addict that was hooked on some drug.

"Because from the full bottle of blood tablets in your dresser and the fact that Kaname is fine with you living in the sun dorms, it's obvious you are getting blood from someone." He explained as he raised one of his hands to wrap around the nape of Zero's neck to pull him down towards his chest. "He's keeping you alive for some reason, I just don't know why."

"Bite down." He ordered as he brought the boys head to his neck.

Zero gritted his teeth as he looked down at the tempting flesh. He was being propositioned by _another_ pureblood. "I'm not an idiot. Just because you're offering your blood to me doesn't mean I'm going to get on my knees and swear my loyalty to you." He spat out before he tried to get up from his position.

"I'm not going to use you, Zero-chan." He smiled widely as he held the other in place by the waist. "Besides if I wanted you on your knees I woul-"

Ito wasn't able to finish the sentence before he felt the other dig his fingernails into his arms, trying to force the Pureblood to let go of his body. "Don't call me that _name._ "

"Oh, doesn't it sound cute? I think it suits you." He stated as he seemed unfazed by the scratches the silverette was leaving on his arms. "Besides, wouldn't it be easier for you to get blood from someone sharing the same room as you? I can't hide the smell of it, but knowing Kaname he'd probably make up some excuse to hide the fact that I'm attending the academy."

"He wouldn't want his loyal followers to suddenly come running over to me." Ito explained as he smirked.

"And what do you get out of this?" Zero asked, wondering if the pureblood realized what he was sayin, considering the ex-human knew as much as every other vampire how precious pureblood blood was.

"For now, I get to see Kaname annoyed at the fact he just lost a toy." Ito began to list off, ignoring the way Zero's body froze on top of him. "Once I figure out what he's really up to I'll disappear from your life before you know it. It's only temporary."

"So, why don't you bite down and get it over with." Kazehaya asked finally as he titled his head to the side, exposing the pale flesh of his neck to Zero's line of sight.

"Fine." He heard the cold voice say before he felt warm fangs sink into the sensitive skin of his neck. He let out a groan as he raised one of his hands fist Zero's hair, urging him to continue.

Zero was only doing this because it would benefit him more than it would hurt him. Kaname had always had the upper hand on him because he continued to hold the fact that Zero was blood deprived over his head. He was weak, both physically and mentally, because of the blood lust. He was in debt to Kaname because the man had given him blood that continued to keep him alive. And he was restricted to put up with the other vampires at the academy because he didn't want to disappoint Yuki.

Now that he had something, _someone,_ that would allow him to finally get an advantage over Kuran, he was more than willing to take it. Even if it meant lowering himself once again to fulfill his desires.

"Plus, it helps that you're surprisingly hot for a human." He added before he felt the teenager on top of him bite down harder and Kazehaya let out a small chuckle at the reaction.

This would be more fun that he thought.


	12. Circumstances

Kaname followed silently behind the chairman as he watched the silver haired teen disappear from his sights. He hadn’t been surprised at the reaction he had gotten from Cross the moment he had found out that his adopted son had accompanied him to a meeting with the council. The man had always been protective of his children.

The walked to his office without another word spoken before Cross entered the large room and settled himself behind his desk. He turned to face the pureblood moments later.

“Kaname-kun as much as I’ve granted the vampire in this school freedom to do as they please, you of all people should be aware that I would _never_ condone one to leave to the academy for an unauthorized meeting with the council. Much less letting my _son_ leave.”

“It was never my intention to worry you.”

Cross slammed his hands down onto the wood surface in front of his as he glared down at the vampire a few feet away. “It isn’t the fact that I’m worried, but angered that you have the nerve to bring him along with you.”

“I did not do this to undermine your authority Cross-san.” He said with an emotionless expression, however if he was being honest he was slightly worried if this incident would strain his relationship with the man. Cross was very valuable to his plan and he had been essential in keeping Yuki safe all these years. He would hate to lose a valued ally from something like this.

“You will never leave this place with Zero again unless I authorize it.” The long haired man said before taking his seat once again.

“Understood.” Kaname nodded in understanding. “But you should keep in mind he was the one who agreed in the end to accompany me. I merely gave him the opportunity.”

The man didn’t say anything in response, instead he moved onto the other matter at hand.

“How was the meeting?”

* * *

 

The matters discussed throughout the debriefing was essentially the same thing that had occurred during the meeting. Kaname had only given minor detail in what the council was planning, however it was enough to sate Cross’s curiosity. The brunette didn’t bother to mention he had been accompanied by another pureblood, or the fact that he was set to marry her in due time.

However, these were all things he believed to be irrelevant considering he never intended to go through with the pointless marriage. She was just some pawn that he needed for the time being.

Just as he finished tell Cross about another matter, his senses were suddenly tuned into the tell tale sent of blood. Powerful blood from the looks of it, one that could only come from another Pureblood. The only problem was; why would Ito be injured enough to draw blood.

Unless-

“Chairman.” Kaname said as he suddenly stood. “I apologize, but I need to deal with an urgent matter.”

He didn’t wait for the man to respond, instead he was out of the room in a matter of seconds and immediately he ran towards the direction of the scent. Most of the vampires would be in bed by now, but the scent would surely wake them up and it would only be a matter of minutes until they showed up at the sun dorms.

This incident would not end well if Kaname didn’t stop Ito now. With that in mind he reached the door of a familiar room and wasted no time in opening, surprised that it wasn’t even locked. However as soon as the scene in the room came into his focus he frowned in disapproval.

The level D vampire was straddling Ito, biting down on his neck letting the Pureblood’s hand travel up and down his body. Zero was probably not fully aware what was going on, but the scene looked highly sexual if someone didn’t know any better.

Ito’s hand eventually stopped on the silverette’s lower back, near the hem of his boxers, as he noticed Kaname’s presence. He smirked deviously as he locked eyes with Kaname and watched his friend take a few steps forward. At that moment Zero let go of his neck and met Kazehaya’s playful eyes.

“Don’t get too comfortable.” He said as he looked down at the others hand, knowing the man was enjoying the close contact.

“Oh, come on.” The light brown haired man said with a chuckle. “We’re friends now aren’t we?” He said as he daringly let his hands travel down Zero’s boxers and immediately the other scoffed while he pushed himself away from the Pureblood.

“Don’t act like you want something more.” He glared down at the man in his bed. It didn’t take long before Zero finally noticed the other Pureblood in the room as he turned his body towards the open doorway.

His eyes were wide with shock and it took him a few seconds to compose himself before he begun to talk.

“Kur-“

“Go take a shower.” Kaname demanded. “You reek of blood.”

Zero looked down at himself and noticed the stain of blood that had soaked into his clothes. Not to mention his face and neck were covered with the red substance and he knew that if he didn’t clean himself immediately the other vampires at the academy would show up soon.

That was probably why Kaname had come in the first place.

He exited the room without another word, making sure to slam the door particularly hard on his way out.

* * *

 

The two vampires observed one another for a few second before Ito finally spoke up. “Oh come on Kaname, you had your fun with him last night, why can’t I have my fun now?”

“He’s not some toy you can play with until you get bored.” Kaname stated as he leaned against the far wall, pushing his hands into his pockets.

“Of course he isn’t.”

“I just didn’t think you would be stupid enough to make an incomplete blood bond with him.”

Ito finally rose from the bed and striped out of his shirt as he continued their conversation. “Are you mad that you’re not the only person he’s willing to come to for blood anymore?”

“You of all people should know that I’m using him for my personal gain.” Kaname said heartlessly as if Zero was indeed some toy.

“I’m guessing you want me to get cleaned up before those pesky servants of yours show up?” The teen asked as he fished out a clean shirt from the dresser.

“Why don’t you stop pretending to be interested in a _level D_ and get over the past?” Kaname asked as he approached the other, his aura increasingly becoming menacingly. “As for the rest of the vampires they’ll show up eventually, but they’re smart enough to know where they don’t belong.”

“As much as you may think I don’t care for him, he’s actually growing on me.” Ito said as he pulled a clean shirt over his shoulder. “I wouldn’t do anything that would hurt him.”

He paused for a few seconds before adding. “too much.”

“With the incomplete blood bond you’ll be tied to him until one of you find someone else to complete a new bond.”

“Who says I don’t plan on completing my bond with him. I wouldn’t mind making him mine.” Kazehaya asked turning around to meet Kaname’s intimidating gaze.

“If this is some way of trying to get back at me you’re sadly mistaken. Committing yourself to one of my pawns will only leave you with desperate Level D using you for your blood.”

“I’d probably get sex out of him too.” Ito added with a thoughtful look at Kaname. “He’s a virgin right? I wouldn’t mind.”

“Your standards have dropped I see.” Kaname said with a glare before he opened the door to see his blonde vice president standing outside the dorm.

“Takuma. It’s about time you showed up.” He said as he exited the room, making sure to hide the other figure in the room as he opened the door. “Tell everyone that I took care of the incident. I’ll explain everything tonight before class change.”

“Very well.” The blonde said before he headed back to the dorms. It had only taken Ichijou a few minutes to get there and luckily he would deal with the others that would surely show up.

As for Kaname, he had to deal with the repercussions of running out on the headmaster. He contemplated telling the man about the incident but wondered if Cross would take it well. He was very fond of Zero after all.

Scowling a bit, the brunet decided it would be best to clear up the matter as soon as possible an immediately headed back to the Chairman’s office.

* * *

 

 Zero leaned against the tiles of the shower, breathing heavily as he gathered his thoughts about what had transpired in his room. Things were changing, too rapidly and too unexpectedly than what he was used too. He didn’t like it.

Looking back a few months, his deal with Kaname had taken sometime to get used to and although he hadn’t liked the idea at first, he knew it was for the greater good. If he allowed himself to become a Level E he would be throwing away everything he had fought for up until this point. That was his reasoning for agreeing to such an outrageous offer.

But this time it was different. He had agreed to Ito because he was being selfish. This was for his personal gain and it didn’t feel right. All his life he felt like he was living for someone else, trying to fulfil someone else’s goal instead of his own. Whether that had been training to become a hunter or protecting the person he loved, it never felt like he was doing it out of his own free will. Maybe when he was younger and he believed that he would be able to protect the girl he loved by himself, but not now.

He was doing it to get back at Kaname, to show him he wasn’t some toy that could be played around with, that he could deal with his problems without the brunettes help.

He just hoped he would be able to figure out what exactly he was trying to do with Ito.


	13. Offer

The evening after Ito let Zero drink his blood, Kaname had gathered the entirety of the night class and explained himself.

"I'm sure all of you smelt the blood earlier today, considering it was a pureblood's." He said as he scanned the room to take in the expressions of his classmates. There were small nods and some worried faces but for the most part the student were waiting for Kaname to continue. "However, the matter has been taken care of. I apologize if any of you were concerned. I would like to explain the situation to you, but at the moment I cannot disclose anything in detail."

He paused for a moment, before shifting the conversation elsewhere. "With that being said, it is almost time for class, shall we head out?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama." The group said before following their class president out towards the gates. Inwardly sighing Kaname kept his demeanor as he watched the gates slowly open, before he was greeted with a hoard of day class girls screaming as they caught a glimpse of their idols. He immediately notice Yuki struggling to keep the growing crowd back and turned towards Takuma to whisper to him.

"You can lead the class, I'll join you afterwards." With that he headed towards the small girl.

"Everyone, back up!" She yelled over the cheers, feeling her efforts were doing nothing to calm the crowd. She looked over to her right to see Zero having a more successful result and felt almost envious. Although, a wave of relief washed over her as he took in the scene, knowing her childhood friend was alright. Despite her feelings towards Kaname-sama, she held her friendship with Zero above many of the other relationships in her life, and she wanted to see her friend doing well. Her concerns had risen it the past week, but looking at him now, she was happy that he was still the same.

"Yuki." A smooth voice said for behind her and she almost jumped as she felt an arm around he waist. Looking up she was met with deep brown eyes that smiled down at her. Blushing profusely she stumbled forward a bit before the crowd screamed louder at the arrival of the Pureblood.

"Kaname-sama, I love you!" A blonde shouted from the back.

"It's not fair you only pay attention to Cross-san, Kaname-sama!" Another girl yelled, with a few others voicing their agreement. It only served to rile up the crowd more and Yuki was at her limits.

"Girls." Kaname spoke as he let go of Yuki's waist and stepped forward towards the group. "I appreciate you all for coming out to see me, but I wouldn't want to pull you away from your studies. I'm sure you have homework to finish before class tomorrow." He said in a soft, polite voice. "Now, would you all let me speak with Cross-san regarding school matters?"

Although some girls frowned at the suggestion, there was an overall wave of agreement and surprisingly the group began to break apart and head back toward the sun dorms.

"Thank you so much, Kaname-senpai." Yuki said as she politely bowed in embarrassment, feeling shy about the vampire helping her.

"No need, I've been thinking of speaking with the chairman to add another prefect. The amount of students seem to be steadily increasing as the semesters go by." He explained reassuringly.

"Thank you." She said before looking him up with a small smile and a pretty blush. He had to admit, she was pretty as she reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago, yet she still had an innocence to her. He wondered if that would last if he turned her back. "Was there something you needed to discuss?"

"It is more of an offer." He explained. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me this weekend."

Pausing for a moment, her eyes widened as she questioned him. "May I ask why?"

Chuckling softly Kaname took a step forward to run his fingers through the strand of hair that framed her face. "I would like to spend more time with you. Is that so wrong?"

"No it isn't. I just don't want to assume this is something it isn't." She admitted with a blush.

"And what do you think this is?" He urged, finding it amusing the way she looked down in embarrassment. There was no question that he cherished the brunette and despite the recent events he knew she was the one he held above everyone else. She was the one he loved.

"N-nothing." She stuttered. "It isn't important. I'd love to spend time with you."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at the chairman's residence around noon on Saturday." He said as stretched his hand out to ruffle her hair. He watched her pout childishly at the gesture but she still smiled at him.

"I should head to class now, take care." He said before looking up to scan the rest of the courtyard. He noticed the last remnants of girls being shooed away by the annoyed looking hunter and took the opportunity to walk over to the silverette.

"Kiryuu." He said as he came up behind the teen, watching the other turn around to glare at him.

"What do you want, Kuran." He spat, knowing the man had only approached because he needed something. He doubted if Yuki hadn't be there Kuran would take the time to stop and speak with him. He was an afterthought to the Pureblood. Someone to keep an eye on to make sure he didn't step out of line.

"I would like to speak with you concerning what happened earlier today." The brunette said, almost towering over Zero. The hunter frowned, knowing the matter would be brought up sooner or later. His slightly impulsive decision had obviously angered Kaname but Zero wondered if that was because Ito was bitten or because he was the one to do it.

"There's nothing to speak about." He said dismissively. "I have it under control."

"If you think making an incomplete blood bond with a Pureblood vampire will end well, your wrong." Kuran warned him, this time reaching forward and gripping Zero's wrist.

"Ito isn't the one I'm worried about." He said, trying his best to release himself.

"He could care less about someone like you." Kaname said, tightening his grip. "He sees you as a tool to get back at me, Kiryuu. To him all your good for is revenge and maybe as a new slave he can use until he gets bored."

"I'm not a child Kuran. I don't need someone warning me about who I should or shouldn't associate with." He argued.

Kaname rose an eyebrow at the rebuttal, obviously surprised that the hunter wasn't backing down. Smirking slightly the man pulled the teen forward to whisper in his ear. "I could care less about who you waste your time with. Just remember the more time you spend with him; the more time Yuki has with me."

Zero's frown deepened at the suggestion. Of course, he knew that. But wasn't it enviable anyway? Yuki was, had always been, in love with Kuran. Even when he had made his feelings known she still chased after her first love. It had hurt in the beginning, but the silverette knew he was fighting an uphill battle and losing. Nonetheless, he couldn't just forget about the feelings that had piled up over the years. He was still in love with Yuki.

"If she chooses to spend time with you, it's her decision." Zero said, finally pulling his arm away from the Pureblood's hold. "But if you hurt her, you'll regret it."

"Have you finally given up?"

"It's about what she wants." Zero explained, finding it humiliating to admit what he knew all along. She never thought of him that way. He was always an outsider looking in on their love story. "Yuki is smart enough to choose what she wants in life. I'm not going to be the one to tell her it's wrong, even if I don't agree with it."

"So you approve of me?" Kaname questioned. This time with a small smirk forming.

"You'd be the last person I'd approve of."

"She'll be in good hands." Kaname reassured, although Zero could hear the amusement in his voice. "Onii-chan."

Zero glared as he heard the teasing words. "If that's all you want, I'm leaving." He said, turning to head towards the dorms.

“We’re not done. I need to speak with you in the Moon Dorms.” The silverette froze, but turned his body back towards the man. “It’s a matter concerning Yuki’s past.”

The hunter hesitated for a moment before silently following behind Kuran. It wasn’t until the front door of the dorm had closed behind them did Kaname speak again. “It would be better if we don’t speak out in the open. My study is this way.” He gestured as they ascended the staircase towards the bedrooms.

It wasn’t the first time Zero visited Kaname’s dorm, but the few times he had, he had been blood deprived and desperate.  All he could remember from the encounters was the feeling of biting down on Kuran’s neck and the shame of succumbing to his bloodlust.

“I’m telling you this because I believe you will keep it a secret for Yuki’s sake.” Kaname begun as they stepped into his room. Walking behind the large wooden desk, the man took a seat across from the silverette.

“As you already know I’ve known Yuki for a long time. I was the one who brought her to Cross Academy and left her in the care of Kaein. She believes I saved her life, and although that is true, she doesn’t know the real story behind what happened.”

Zero rose an eyebrow in interest, recalling the times Yuki had talked about her past. She held Kaname in her good graces because she owed him her life.

“I’m sure being from a hunter family you already know this, but when I was a child my parents died.” The Pureblood explained, frowning slightly as he said them. “However, the details were kept confidential by the council.”

“The person that killed them was Rido Kuran. He is my uncle.” Zero’s eyes slightly widened at the confession as he felt his heart drop. “He wanted revenge for my parents getting married. He was the eldest of the three siblings, my father, Haruka, being the middle child and my mother, Juri, being the youngest.”

“When she was born my father told me he fell in love with her instantly. However, Rido also wanted her. Eventually my father won her over and they got married. Of course, Rido didn’t take this well and decided to get revenge.”

“So, he killed them?” Zero asked.

“His love was nothing but a sick obsession and he believed that if he couldn’t have my mother, he would take the next best thing.” Kaname said with a slight frown. “Her daughter.”

It took a few moments for Zero to understand what the man was implying, but nonetheless he was clearly shocked. Kaname had a sister.

“She was my younger sister and my parents feared when she was born Rido would eventually go after her.” The Pureblood explained. “They were right. He attacked one night with the intent of taking her and my parents sacrificed their lives to protect her.”

“My father was directly killed by Rido and my mother sacrificed her life in order to erase my sister’s memories and turn her into a human.” He finally confessed, knowing it would only take a few seconds before Zero put the pieces together.

“My parents wanted me to protect her, that is why I left her in the care of someone I could trust.”

“You mean…” Zero asked hesitantly.

“Kaien Cross.” Kaname admitted, watching the shocked expression grow on the hunter’s face. “She doesn’t remember what happened in the past, but eventually I intend to turn her back. Once I’ve taken care of Rido.”

“He’s still alive?” Zero questioned, trying his best to comprehend the situation.

“After the attack he was weakened, however he will eventually return, and I intend to stop him this time, once and for all.” Kaname said, clenching his fist in anger. “My intention was to track him down and finish him off in his weakened state, but he’s done well to stay hidden.”

“You plan on turning Yuki into a vampire?” Zero asked, knowing the thought sickened him.

“It’s her right. Once Rido is dead, she will take the rightful place as a Pureblood of the Kuran family.”

“What about her life as a human?”

“Once she remembers, she will feel no need to stay here. Yuki and I will start a life of our own.” Kaname explained. “However, with Ito suddenly arriving, it has put a hindrance to my plan.”

“Your plan?” Zero questioned.

“You undoubtfully love her.” Kaname said bluntly. “Which means you will never harm her. You will protect her even if it cost you your life. That’s why even if I’m not by her side for the time being, I know she will be safe.”

Although Zero didn’t comment, he knew Kaname was right. It was sickening how the man could use Zero’s weaknesses to his advantage.

“However, I have noticed you’ve been distracted as of late.” Zero frowned, knowing the man was referring to Ito. “I never thought that once someone else showed you some interest, you would shift your desires so easily.”

“My desires? You think I’m interested in Ito?”

“I think Ito wants to toy with you, and his interests don’t stop at just giving you blood.” Kaname explained. “Which means he is distracting you from protecting Yuki.”

The room was silent for a few moments before Zero eventually spoke up. He was still troubled by the information Kaname had told him, but decided to deal with the matter at hand.

“Ito isn’t someone I’m worried about.” Zero admitted, knowing he could handle himself around the other Pureblood. “And regardless of my relationship with him, Yuki will be protected. Besides me, all of your followers will easily sacrifice their lives for her if you order them too.”

“I’m not suggesting, I’m telling you to remember where your loyalty lies.” Kaname said, his voice demanding. “And besides…” He started as he got up from his seat and walked around the desk to lean on the front of it, a few feet away from the silverette.

“The only thing that is keeping you alive is my blood.” He said, looking down at the hunter. “Despite forming an incomplete bond with Ito, it doesn’t guarantee you will get blood whenever you wish. Which is why I have an offer.”

“What it is?” Zero asked with a frown. He knew the man was planning something.

“Complete the blood bond with me.”


End file.
